Dos en Uno
by Dark Spider Girl
Summary: Draco se niega ser un mortífago.Traiciona entonces a su padre y a los demás seguidores de Voldemort, pero al Señor Oscuro no olvida a los traidores y Draco es asesinado por negarse a servirle.Sin embargo alguien lo ayuda y no muere...no del todo *7°Ca
1. La Marca

Disclaimer: Ustedes saben a quién pertenecen los personajes ¿Cierto? ¿CIERTO?  
  
DOS EN UNO  
  
1°La Marca  
  
Era una noche fresca y calma. En el cielo podían verse claramente cientos de estrellas plateadas. Una brisa suave barría la hierba en los terrenos del imponente castillo del colegio de Hogwarts, sin embargo las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido se mantenían apacibles.  
  
Entre los árboles, un chico de cabellos oscuros que se confundían con las sombras caminaba por el bosque. Harry Potter se había procurado no adentrarse mucho, no quería problemas, sólo dar uno de sus paseos nocturnos, ya que no soportaba estar todo el día encerrado.  
  
Luego de caminar un buen rato, llegó a un pequeño claro bañado con la clara luz blanca de la luna que crecía. Sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, tardaron un poco en vislumbrar una figura en el suelo.  
  
-"¿Qué rayos es eso?" -se preguntó acercándose un poco, con cautela. Era una persona, y yacía tirada ahí en la hierba, como sin vida. Se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo y se quedó petrificado al reconocer ese rostro.  
  
-Malfoy...- susurró- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
  
Pero nadie le respondió. El chico parecía estar inconsciente. Tenía varios moretones y cortes en el pálido rostro, como si le hubieran dado una paliza. En su cara había una expresión de dolor, mezclado con horror y algo de odio.  
  
Luego de observarlo un rato, se percató de que el brazo del Slytherin tenía una mancha de sangre que cubría gran parte de la manga de su túnica negra. Se la dobló y se topó con un horrible corte de forma irregular, que recorría su antebrazo que ya se encontraba cubierto de sangre.  
  
-¡Mierda! -exclamó -¿Quién o qué te hizo esto?  
  
Realmente no le importaba. Draco Malfoy era su incondicional enemigo, siempre había sido así. Además, estaba seguro que si él mismo hubiera estado inconsciente y desangrándose el Slytherin no lo habría ayudado. Pero Harry no podía permitirse dejarlo ahí, por más que lo odiara, y Draco lo odiara a él también. No, ya tenía diecisiete años, era lo suficientemente maduro como para dejarlo morirse ahí, ya fuera de frío, desangrándose o comido por alguna de las criaturas que habitaban el bosque.  
  
Tomó el extremo de su túnica y lo rasgó. Luego se dispuso a cubrir con ella el brazo de Malfoy, para evitar que continuara sangrando. Pero cuando la tela hizo contacto con la su piel, Draco abrió los ojos y se incorporó de un salto.  
  
-¡Suéltame! -grito, aunque parecía gritarle a todo lo que lo rodeaba, mas que a Harry en particular.  
  
-Po...¡Potter! -exclamó -¿Qué haces tú aquí? -le preguntó, pero con un dejo de alivio brilló en sus ojos.  
  
-La misma pregunta te hago yo a ti. Aunque si en verdad quieres saberlo, solo salí para tomar un poco de aire fresco y te encontré aquí tirado, y se podría decir que muriéndote.  
  
-No...¿no había nadie más cuando me encontraste? -le preguntó. Harry negó con la cabeza. Notó que Draco miraba hacia todas direcciones.  
  
-¿Malfoy qué fue lo que te sucedió? -le preguntó al rubio, pero sonó más la curiosidad que la preocupación en su voz.  
  
-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter! -y luego sus piernas que lo habían estado sosteniendo a duras penas flaquearon y Draco se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero Harry logró detenerlo antes que llegara al suelo.  
  
-No seas imbécil Malfoy, dime qué te pasó  
  
-No...no puedo  
  
-¿No puedes o no quieres, Malfoy? -le preguntó Harry ayudándolo a pararse  
  
-¡Maldita sea Potter, no te contaré nada!  
  
-Ok, está bien, te llevaré a la enfermería...  
  
-¡No! -gritó Draco separándose del chico de cabellos oscuros -¡No iré a la enfermería! -y luego de decir esto sacó la varita y dijo nervioso:  
  
-¡Oriéntame! -luego intentó pararse, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. Harry le tendió una mano y él la miró. Pareció meditar un momento y luego la tomó y dejó que Harry lo ayudara a ponerse de pie.  
  
Harry pasó un brazo de Draco por sobre su hombro, para ayudarlo a caminar, de regreso al castillo. Mientras caminaban, el Gryffindor observó a Malfoy. Su rostro se veía muy cansado, tenía la mirada fija vagamente en el piso y de a ratos se quejaba por el dolor.  
  
-Anda Draco -Harry se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz diciendo el nombre de su rival -dime por lo menos qué fue lo que te atacó. Porque esa herida que tienes en el brazo no se ve nada bien y si fue alguna bestia me parece que tendrías que desinsfectarte o algo y...  
  
-¿Qué herida? -preguntó el chico de los ojos grises y en su rostro apareció una expresión más de horror que de curiosidad.  
  
-La de tu brazo izquierdo, mira -y Harry hizo que pararan un momento en un lugar por el que se escurría algo de luz de luna.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos horrorizado y luego dijo con desesperación  
  
-¡Noooo!!! - Gritó - Maldición, no puede ser. ¡Mierda, esto no puede estar pasando! -y comenzó a frotarse la herida que comenzó a echar más sangre.  
  
-¡Maldita sea, Malfoy, no hagas eso! -le dijo confundido y a la vez molesto Harry, pero el chico rubio parecía fuera de sí.  
  
En ese momento el inconfundible ruido de ramas que rompían llegó a los oídos de los dos chicos. Se sentían pasos, pero no parecían humanos, sonaban más bien como un...  
  
-¡Corre Potter! -le gritó Malfoy que no se había quedado a ver quién era el que había aparecido detrás de los arbustos. -¡Corre, él todavía está aquí, no se ha ido!  
  
-¡Draco espera!!! -le gritó Harry -¡Ven aquí, es un centauro, no nos hará daño! ¡No puedes correr así como estás!  
  
Y en efecto, Draco se encontraba tan débil, que tan solo corrió unos metros y su cuerpo cansado y dolorido cayó al suelo, inconsciente una vez más. Harry corrió hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, seguido del centauro de cabellos claros y ojos azules.  
  
-Que bueno volvernos a encontrar, Harry Potter -lo saludó el centauro mientras Harry intentaba poner de pie al cuerpo inconsciente del Slytherin  
  
-Lo mismo digo, Firenze. Oye, ¿podría pedirte un favor?  
  
-Claro, pero con tal de que salgas del bosque, este no es un lugar seguro para ti y hoy no es la gran excepción.  
  
-¿Podrías cargar a este estúpido hasta el límite del bosque?.  
  
El centauro aceptó y luego se encontraba caminando al lado de Harry, con un Draco inconsciente arriba.  
  
De a ratos, el Slytherin susurraba cosas en sueños, como: "El dolor, ¡no! ¡Quiero que pare!", "¡No lo haré!". Harry lo miraba con preocupación.  
  
-¡Qué estúpido! -dijo -¿Por qué tuvo que salir corriendo así? Parecía que estaba muy nervioso o algo...  
  
-Bueno, no sé que esperabas de alguien que acaba de ser "marcado" -le respondió Firenze mirando las estrellas.  
  
-¿Marcado? -pregunto Harry confundido. -No, nadie lo marcó ni nada de eso, sólo lo atacó alguna criatura, y al parecer le hizo algún daño grave para que él quedara tan nervioso. Me pregunto qué lo atacó.  
  
-Bueno, no sé qué esperabas, todos quedan así luego de haber sido sometidos al maleficio Cruciatus.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos de par en par  
  
-¡El maleficio Cruciatus! -exclamó el Gryffindor -¡No puede ser! Firenze ¿acaso tú viste quién atacó a Draco Malfoy??? ¿Quién fue? ¡Dime!  
  
-Venus hoy está mucho menos brillante de lo normal, si no me equivoco estamos por entrar a la primavera. El sol tiene que estar mucho más cerca, sin embargo Venus no refleja tanta luz como debería. Mmmmm, tiempos fríos se avecinan, es por eso que Harry Potter no debe andar a estas horas en el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
-¡Respóndeme Firenze! ¿Viste quién atacó a Draco??? -casi le gritó Harry  
  
-Draco es un traidor, merece la muerte, sin embargo el Señor Oscuro quiere que él sea marcado también. -le respondió el centauro -Eso dijo el humano  
  
-N...no...no entiendo ¿Qué hizo Draco? ¿Quién lo atacó?  
  
-Un humano con varita, dijo que por traidor morirá, sin embargo que la Marca irá con él al infierno.  
  
Luego Firenze sin siquiera despedirse de Harry, se agachó para dejar caer suavemente a la hierba a Draco y luego se perdió en el bosque nuevamente.  
  
Harry tenía la boca muy abierta, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Inmediatamente, se acercó a Malfoy y con mucho cuidado observó la herida que tenía en su brazo. La sangre aún no se había secado por alguna extraña razón y ya no seguía saliendo. Harry que aún llevaba en el bolsillo el trozo de túnica que se había rasgado para ayudar a Draco, lo sacó y pasó la tela con cuidado sobre la herida.  
  
Se quedó helado, no podía creerlo. Bueno, si podía, pero...  
  
La sangre se limpió fácilmente del brazo de Draco, como si no fuera una herida, y dejó al descubierto una mancha, que comenzaba a marcarse y hacerse visible. Era el tatuaje de una serpiente. Era La Marca de los Mortífagos. 


	2. ¿Hablando civilizadamente?

Disclaimer: No, no son míos ¿Acaso no lo sabían?  
  
DOS EN UNO  
  
2°¿Hablando civilizadamente?  
  
Harry observó el asiento vacío de Draco cuando entró en el aula de pociones. Había acertado, él no iría a clase ese día. Pero se notaba que el rubio en verdad tenía algo muy importante, como para faltar a Pociones. Tampoco se había aparecido durante el desayuno ni el almuerzo. Aún no podía sacarse las imágenes de la cabeza. Draco se había despertado mientras Harry lo cargaba dentro del castillo. Se había negado rotundamente a ir a la enfermería y había golpeado al chico de los ojos verdes, para que este no lo obligara a ir debido a la condición en la que se encontraba. De esto último Harry se acordaba muy bien, esa marca medio morada que se había instalado en su cara le hacía recordarlo.  
  
Harry siempre había imaginado a su enemigo como un mortífago en su futuro. Pues, ese futuro ya había llegado. Pero estaba seguro que Draco se había opuesto a ser un mortífago y sea quién sea el que había estado con él esa noche en el bosque, le había dado una buena paliza por negarse. Otra cosa que tampoco podía quitarse de su mente era lo que Firenze le había dicho, que a Draco lo habían torturado con el maleficio Cruciatus, esto también explicaba que el rubio se encontrara tan nervioso y asustado.  
  
Si hubiera querido, podría haber ido y contarle todo a Dumbledore, pero no, sentía que si lo hubiera hecho, estaría de alguna forma "traicionando" a Malfoy.  
  
-Potter, será mejor que deje de soñar despierto y se ponga a trabajar -le dijo la voz melosa de Snape sacándolo de su estado de trance -Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no prestar atención. -Algunos Slytherins soltaron algunas risitas.  
  
-Harry presta atención, por favor -le pidió Hermione en voz baja.  
  
El resto de las clases también transcurrieron así, algunos puntos menos para Gryffindor y tarea extra para Harry. En verdad no podía concentrarse.  
  
Ya llegada la hora de la cena el chico de los ojos verdes bajó junto con sus amigos para comer algo. Parecía ya estar casi por completo recuperado de su "estado hipnótico", y se encontraba de muy buen humor. Había estado bromeando con los demás chicos de Gryffindor, cuando lo vio, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Este último estaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche. No tenía ese estado lamentable, como cuando estaban en el Bosque Prohibido, pero seguía teniendo algunos pequeños rasguños y moretones en el rostro, además de unas grandes ojeras. Se encontraba callado, como sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Harry nunca lo había visto así, sabía que Malfoy era un cretino y se portaba odioso con él, pero siempre se lo veía de muy buen humor e incluso simpático para con los demás Slytherins.  
  
-¡Ey Harry! -le dijo Ron -¿Vas a comer tus papas asadas?  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza y le pasó el plato a su amigo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi no has comido nada!  
  
-Es que...no tengo hambre Herm -le respondió a su amiga que lo miraba con algo de preocupación.  
  
-"¡Mierda!" -pensó Harry -¿Acaso me siento preocupado por ese maldito imbécil? No puede ser, estás loco"  
  
*************  
  
Harry miró su reloj : 2:00 am. No podía dormir, y como la noche anterior no le había ido bien en su paseito nocturno para aclarar sus pensamientos, decidió salir nuevamente. Salió por la puerta del retrato con la capa invisible puesta, no tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie. Se había quedado con hambre, así que decidió pasar por la cocina de Hogwarts, en donde los elfos domésticos recibieron como a un rey y de ahí salió con una canasta repleta para comida como para una semana.  
  
Iba ya camino hacia las puertas que permitían salir del colegio cuando se percató de que una sombra se movía delante de él. Se quedó quieto, tratando de no hacer ruido. La sombra no se había inmutado de la presencia de Harry y siguió caminando hacia la puerta. Por un momento el chico de cabellos azabaches había pensado en Filtch (N/A: ¿Así se escribe O_o), pero no, él siempre montaba guardia escaleras arriva, y casi nunca salía.  
  
Despacio, intentando que cada paso fuera más silencioso que el anterior, siguió a esa persona que estaba unos metro delante suyo. Demonios, el suave aroma de la comida que llevaba se podía sentir desde varios metros de distancia, sin embargo la figura no pareció darse cuenta, o tal vez si.  
  
De repente, esa persona desapareció, o simplemente se fundió con las sombras de la fresca y calma noche. Harry salió del castillo y miró en todas direcciones, ese, fuera quién fuera, poseía la agilidad de un felino para perderse de vista así como así. Pero Harry tenía un sentido de la vista perfectamente desarrollado, por esta razón era tan buen buscador, y captó aunque fue por una milésima de segundo un movimiento entre los árboles que bordeaban el bosque, y se dirigían hacia el lago. Caminó con rapidez hacia donde había visto el movimiento, no estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era esa misteriosa persona.  
  
Ya había llegado al lago, sin embargo no era mucho lo que la luz de las estrellas le permitían ver (N/A: La luna estaba detrás del castillo o.O). Entonces fue cuando todo se tornó confuso. Alguien lo chocó por atrás, Harry gritó, otra voz masculina gritó a la vez, los dos cayeron al suelo, la canasta se abrió y gran parte de la comida rodó por la hierba, y otra parte fue a parar entre los dos chicos que ahora se encontraban tirados en el suelo, bastante sorprendidos y a la vez confundidos.  
  
-¡Potter! ¿Qué diab...-el chico rubio se atragantó con sus propias palabras al observar el cuerpo de Harry de la cintura para abajo, o mejor dicho por NO observarlo.  
  
-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí? -y luego notó la cara que tenía su enemigo -¿Qué demonios te pasa?  
  
-Tu.... tus...pi... pi....piernas O.o  
  
-Ahhhh, esto -y luego se quitó la capa del todo.  
  
Draco largó un suspiro de alivió, aunque lo disimuló un poco.  
  
-¿Me estabas siguiendo, idiota?  
  
-¡Yo no sabía que eras tú! -se defendió Harry -¿Y qué estabas haciendo despierto y afuera a esta hora?  
  
-¡Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia!  
  
-¡Si, si lo es! -le gritó Harry  
  
Draco pareció un poco sorprendido.  
  
-Quiero que me expliques en este mismo instante qué diablos fue lo que pasó la otra noche ¡Ya!  
  
-¡No te explicaré nada, no es asunto tuyo!  
  
-¿A no? -habló Harry con picardía - Entonces será asunto de Dumbledore, creo que él se interesaría en saber qué paso y no creo que...  
  
-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a contarle nada a Dumbledore, ni a nadie! ¿Entendiste? -Harry asintió, pero esta vez serio, Draco suspiró sentándose. -Está bien, te contaré, ¡pero no volverás a ver la jodida luz del sol si hablas!  
  
-Si, ya ya, explícame -le respondió Harry. Él sabía que Malfoy cumpliría con su palabra, además parecía ser un asunto muy serio como para que no quisiera contárselo ni siquiera al mismo director Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Bien...supongo que sabes qué es lo que tengo ahora en el brazo ¿Cierto? -Harry asintió mientras tomaba un panecillo, nunca podría olvidarse de eso que había visto.  
  
-Bien-siguió el rubio - Como seguro sabías, o suponías, yo me convertiría en mortífago. Pues todas esas chorreadas que yo dije...siempre, sobre los sangre impura y todo lo demás no quieren decir que yo en realidad esté del lado oscuro, y mucho menos que quiera liarme a...Voldemort. Bueno, este año a mi me "marcarían", es decir, sería iniciado como mortífago, y recibiría la Marca en el brazo izquierdo como todos los demás. -hizo una pequeña pausa, Harry lo escuchaba con atención, como un niño que escucha un cuento de la abuela - Pues bien, yo me negué a aceptar mi futuro, como mortífago, me negué a ser uno más, como mi maldito padre -dijo esta palabra con odio - Pero no, nadie puede negarse al Señor Oscuro.  
  
-Esa noche mi padre y otros mortífagos vinieron al bosque, sabían que yo los había traicionado, y querían venganza. No obtuve nada a cambio de mi acto, por lo menos nada bueno. Me torturaron con el maleficio Cruciatus, fue horrible, a un principio pensé que me estaba muriendo, que el hechizo que me habían lanzado era el Avada Kedavra, pero caí en la dura realidad de que no, que el dolor no se iba, y no se iría. Pero sin embargo no me rendí, aguanté el dolor hasta que mi padre se cansó de escuchar mis gritos. Simplemente me dio la marca, me acusó de fraude, de traidor y luego todo se apagó. Lo último que recuerdo que hicieron fue golpearme, sin magia. Y luego sentí un dolor horrible, fue ahí cuando desperté y te encontré a ti, Potter, aunque estaba muy débil como para recordar qué paso después.  
  
Luego Draco tomó un sándwich y nadie habló durante un rato. Harry no sabía qué decir. Lo que el Slytherin le había contado no era nada nuevo, él lo había supuesto mucho antes, pero sentirlo por boca del mismo Draco Malfoy era otra cosa. Había podido captar el odio, la angustia, el horror y la desesperación en la voz del chico, perfectamente.  
  
-Y...¿qué piensas hacer ahora al respecto? -le preguntó intentando que no fuera una pregunta muy brusca, es que le era difícil dirigirse a Malfoy de manera suave, con compasión.  
  
-¿Al respecto de qué Potter? Ya no queda nada por hacer, sólo esperar...esperar lo peor, en cualquier momento -las palabras de Draco no tenían emoción alguna, parecían ser neutras. Y sus ojos, en parte no tenían ese hermoso tono plateado brillante, sino que parecían vidrios empañados, que no dejaban ver qué se escondía detrás de ellos.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Harry alzando una ceja  
  
-¿Acaso no entiendes? El Señor oscuro se está levantando Harry, no puedes negarlo. Desde que escapaste de él en 5° curso, no ha hecho más que incrementar sus poderes. Es obvio que aún está débil, pero ha estado juntando un sin fin de aliados y no todos so precisamente humanos...primero los gigantes, luego los dementores, y no quiero pensar qué otras horribles criaturas se han aliado a él. Ya ni siquiera hay guardias realmente buenos que custodien Azkaban. No hay lugar en donde esconderse, no hay hacia donde escapar, sólo se puede esperar. Esperar lo peor. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Hasta Dumbledore está preocupado, juraría que ahora todo el mundo corre peligro. Hasta los muggles pueden sentirlo Harry, aunque no ven, esa oscuridad ensombrece todos los corazones, hasta los animales pueden sentirlo.  
  
-Si tienes razón, nadie puede evitarlo. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa. Pero han pasado ya dos años, no me gusta nada esto, es como si estuvieran esperando que pensemos que todo está bien, para tomarnos por sorpresa. -le respondió Harry echándose en la hierba mirando las estrellas.  
  
-Y si ese día llega alguna vez...Voldemort se acordará de mí. Él nunca olvida a los que lo traicionan, y yo no seré la excepción.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que vendrá por ti y te matará? -le preguntó Harry, que seguía en la misma posición.  
  
-Si, o no precisamente él, podría ser cualquier mortífago que se cruce en mi camino. -le comentó con muy pocos ánimos.  
  
-Bueno, cada uno se las arreglará como pueda. Pero tienes que estar seguro que aquí en Hogwarts estarás seguro.  
  
-Si, pero que mala suerte, en verdad me gustaba mi casa, todas mis cosas...en fin. No sé donde voy a vivir ahora.  
  
-Mmmm, yo estoy pensando en irme a vivir con Sirius, ya no me aguanto un día más a los muggles estúpidos con los que vivo ¬¬ (N/A: No me miren así, se supone que ahora ya todos saben que Sirius Black es un divino inocente ^- ^).  
  
Bueno. Ya había pasado cerca de una hora. Harry y Draco se encontraban aún a la orilla del lago, comiendo y hablando animadamente. Aunque no se trataban de buenos amigos, tampoco se insultaban ni se hablaban con odio, sin amistad pero civilizadamente. Hablaban del porvenir, sobre las opiniones que tenían sobre lo que se acercaba, sobre el mundo, sobre todo. En fin.  
  
-Oye Draco -Harry lo llamaba por su nombre para no parecer tan formal, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a ello -Ya me tengo que ir, mañana tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch con los de Gryffindor y estoy muy cansado.  
  
-Está bien, vete, pero déjame algo para comer -le respondió el rubio que seguía tumbado en la hierba.  
  
-No piensas quedarte aquí ¿O si?  
  
-¿Tiene algo de malo?  
  
-¡¿Qué si tiene algo de malo!? -Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba -Mira, no se tú pero si yo supiera que en cualquier momento puede venir alguien a matarme, no me quedaría aquí, en el medio de la noche, lejos de la seguridad, y siendo un blanco muy fácil.  
  
Draco gruñó y se levantó. Harry cogió la canasta y guardó bien lo que había sobrado de comida. Luego sin avisar pasó la capa de invisibilidad sobre los dos.  
  
-¿Qué dia...  
  
-Shhh! No hables e intenta no moverte mucho, no quiero que Filtch nos vea a estas horas.  
  
-Está bien  
  
Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el colegio. Draco se sentía raro. Nunca nadie se había mostrado preocupado por él. No era que Harry le hubiera dicho esto, sino que el hecho de que lo hubiera ayudado la otra noche, y ahora se asegurara de que no lo atraparan llegando tan tarde a su Casa le decía algo. No estaba muy seguro, pero se sentía bien, saber que hay alguien que te odia, pero aún así se muestra amable contigo y te ayuda sólo porque tiene un buen corazón. Harry daba mucho, siempre era así se preocupaba por el bien de los demás, aunque nunca le devolvieran el favor. Daba mucho sin pedir nada a cambio.  
  
Por otra parte, Harry también se sentía algo confundido. Estaba ayudando a Draco Malfoy, su enemigo al que había odiado por siempre. Pero no podía evitarlo, él era una persona más. Además, si se ponía en el lugar del Slytherin, se daba cuenta de lo mal que la estaba pasando este.  
  
Llegaron a un pasillo por el que el rubio debía seguir, hasta los calabozos de Slytherin.  
  
-Chau Malfoy  
  
-Adiós Potter -y luego añadió con la voz aún más baja -Gracias por...la comida  
  
-Eso agradécelo a los elfos domésticos -y luego le dijo con cara seria -Oye, si pasa algo, ya sabes, no dudes en decírselo a Dumbledore, sino me encargaré de hacérselo saber yo mismo ¿Entendido?  
  
-Está bien, lo haré, pero no creo ke se puede hacer mucho, tienes sólo unos segundos de vida luego que te mandan el hechizo -y luego se perdió en la oscuridad, antes que el Gryffindor pudiera darse cuenta  
  
Harry siguió su camino hacia su dormitorio. Pero esa noche le costó mucho menos dormirse, mejor dicho, se durmió al instante.  
  
***********************************  
  
N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme reviews a ver qué opinan.  
  
Saludos ^-^  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	3. Eclipse de Luna

Disclaimer: Nop, no son míos los personajes  
  
DOS EN UNO  
  
3°Eclipse de Luna  
  
Ya habían pasado trece días desde que Harry y Draco hablaron, aquella noche. No se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Oh, si que lo habían hecho, pero de la misma forma desde que tenían once, insultándose y mirándose con odio. Parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero el Gryffindor no se había olvidado de nada, no lo dejaba relucir a la luz del sol, pero recordaba perfectamente todo.  
  
Se encontraba sentado ahora en la mesa de Gryffindor, con todos sus compañeros, hablando animadamente. El partido contra Hupplepufft (N/A: Por favor, díganme si me he equivocado!!!!) se acercaba, y estaban todos muy nerviosos, esperándolo con ansias.  
  
Las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar. Harry recibió unas dos o tres cartas de admiradoras, que ya era normal, y el Profeta semanal, al que se había suscrito hacía un año. Cuando lo abrió se quedó petrificado al ver la noticia de la portada:  
  
"UN GRAN NÚMERO DE MUGGLES MUEREN EN UN EXTRAÑO INCIDENTE"  
  
Siguió leyendo. Decía que el Ministerio de la Magia había estado investigando. Habían muerto alrededor de unos 1500 muggles, que trabajaban en una fábrica, en una región de Londres. Todos habían muerto sin cicatriz alguna. Era más que obvio que había sido obra de los mortífagos. Harry dejó el diario y miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Algunos sonreían abiertamente, leyendo el diario, otros se mostraban indiferentes, y un cierto rubio miraba un trozo de pergamino sin color en el rostro. Pero Draco se encontraba pálido por una razón distinta a la de Harry.  
  
-Me pregunto qué le pasará esta vez -Habló sin darse cuenta Harry.  
  
-¿A quién? -le preguntó curioso Ron, que lo había escuchado.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿A quién qué?  
  
-No sé, ¿de quién hablabas Harry?  
  
-¡Ah! No, no, de nadie -le mintió, echando una ojeada a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Draco levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo y sus miradas se encontraron. Sin embargo, estaban algo lejos, y Harry no puedo entender cuál era el significado de lo que el rubio intentaba decirle. No le dio importancia y siguió hablando con sus compañeros cobre el próximo partido.  
  
De repente vio que una lechuza negra, que tenía unos ojos ambarinos que se destacaban mucho le tiró una carta y se alejó volando. Bueno, se suponía que era una carta, pero más precisamente era un trozo de pergamino arrugado que tenía escritas las dos caras.  
  
"El final se acerca para unos pocos. Enemigos del heredero, temed. No hay donde esconderse, no hay hacia donde escapar, sólo puedes esperar, esperar tu final.  
  
La noche es más fiel que oscura. Eclipse de Luna, muchas estrellas en el firmamento, pero esperanzas no hay ninguna."  
  
-¿Eh? -dijo Harry. No había entendido nada. Parecían oraciones sueltas, frases sin sentido. Bueno, si parecía una advertencia, como de algo que se aproximaba. Sólo sabía que tenía que ver con Draco. Volteó el papel y atrás estaba la caligrafía de Malfoy, escrita rápidamente.  
  
"No le encuentro significado concreto. Lo único que sé es que tiene que ver conmigo, con todos los traidores. Algo ocurrirá, pero no sabría decir cuando. ¿Tienes alguna idea? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué tal si es en este mismo momento, o a la noche? Nunca te he pedido nada, maldita sea Potter, ayúdame".  
  
Harry levantó la vista, Draco no se veía por ninguna parte. A decir verdad era uno de los pocos que quedaban en el Hall. Hermione y Ron ya se habían ido, así había sido desde que eran pareja, hacía más de un año, y ahora el chico de los ojos verdes pasaba gran parte del tiempo solo.  
  
-¡Mierda, me podrían haber esperado!  
  
Luego se levantó y caminó hacia su sala común. Era sábado, no había nada interesante para hacer, no tenía sueño, pero no se le ocurría nada más entretenido que ir y acostarse, por lo menos a mirar el techo, si, eso si que era divertido. Mientras doblaba por un pasillo, alguien lo agarró desde atrás y le tapó la boca.  
  
¿Qué domonngh...  
  
-Shhhhh -le dijo una voz. Harry abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el aula vacía de Encantamientos. -¿Qué haces Potter, aburrido?  
  
-No molestes idiota -pero luego vio la cara que tenía Draco, no parecía estar no siquiera pensando un buen insulto con el que responderle -Pe...perdón. Oye, toma tu pergamino  
  
-¿Lo leíste? -le preguntó con seriedad el Slytherin  
  
-Si  
  
**********  
  
Ya era más de medianoche. Harry sacó de su baúl el Mapa del Merodeador.  
  
-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas  
  
Tal como lo imaginaba, Draco estaba otra vez en el lago. Ahora el chico rubio se pasaba gran parte de su tiempo (en las noches) en ese lugar. Por un momento le dieron ganas de ir para allá, pero luego decidió dejar solo al Slytherin un rato, lo necesitaba.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, un poco de aire fresco era lo que necesitaba. Una vez más, el cielo estaba despejado, miles de estrellas se destacaban en el cielo oscuro. Pero, esto se debía en gran parte porque en Hogwarts no funcionaba la energía eléctrica, y las estrellas siempre podían admirarse mejor. Pero esa noche estaba más oscuro de lo normal, y parecían haber incluso más estrellas que antes. Faltaba algo...  
  
-¡La luz de la luna! -exclamó Harry. Luego se asomó un poco más por la ventana, si, la luna estaba allí, pero era sólo una pequeña línea que casi no irradiaba luz plateada. Parecía que estaba menguando.  
  
Pero no podía ser. Harry lo sabía perfectamente porque le había ido mal en una clase de Astronomía y le habían hecho aprenderse muchas cosas extra. Si no se equivocaba....esa noche tendría que haber luna llena. ¿Pero entonces qué sucedía?  
  
"Eclipse de Luna, miles de estrellasen el firmamento..."  
  
-¡Eso es, un eclipse! -se dijo -Pero...eso significa que.....  
  
"...pero esperanzas no hay ninguna"  
  
-¡Mierda, es hoy! ¡Malfoy está en peligro!  
  
"La noche es más fiel que oscura".  
  
¿Qué significaba eso? Harry ni se quedó a averiguarlo, corrió a su cama, y tomó su capa. Mientras lo hacía pudo ver otros nombres, algunos desconocidos para él, en el Bosque Oscuro. Pero pudo reconocer otros, como Licius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew y...Severus Snape.  
  
-¡Snape! -casi gritó Harry. No podía creerlo, se suponía que Snape estaba de su lado, del lado de los buenos. Y comprendió.....Severus también era un traidor, hacia Voldemort, entonces él también estaba en peligro. -¡Rayos! Genial, ahora tengo que salvar a dos. Maldita sea, ¿Qué hago?.  
  
Corrió hacia la cama de su amigo Ron...destapó las sábanas y ...  
  
-¡Maldita sea, Ronald Weasley! ¿Adónde te fuiste esta vez con Hermione?  
  
Bien, las manchas de tinta en el Mapa los ubicaban en el otro extremo del castillo, pero no había tiempo de ir, buscarlos, explicarles todo, y además convencerlos a que lo ayudaran a salvar a Malfoy y a Snape. No, tendría que ir él solo.  
  
No tenía tiempo de bajar, ya había perdido mucho pensando. Luego se colocó arriva la capa de Invisibilidad. Entonces cerró los ojos, se concentró como pudo (estaba muy alterado) y se Apareció en el Bosque Prohibido. No sabía en qué parte se encontraba, pero no parecía estar muy adentro.  
  
-Oriéntame -le ordenó a su varita. Luego comenzó a caminar, casi trotando, cubierto por la capa. Al llegar a un cierto punto sintió voces, y aminoró el paso. Caminó un poco más y se encontró enfrente del mismo claro en el que había encontrado a Draco la última vez.  
  
-Jajajajaja ¿En verdad quieres seguir del lado de ese viejo loco, Severus? Me das lástima. ¡Crucio! -era la voz de Licius Malfoy  
  
El aire se llenó de los gritos de Snape. Harry intentó avanzar un poco, lo hizo instintivamente, al oír los gritos. Unas ramas crujieron bajo sus pies.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó otro mortífago.  
  
-Vayan a ver -ordenó una tercera voz.  
  
Harry Potter vio que dos de los hombres encapuchados caminaron hacia donde él se encontraba. Bendijo mil veces a su padre y a Dumbledore por la capa Invisible. Se hizo a un lado.  
  
-Oh, debe haber sido alguna estúpida criatura, no hay nadie.  
  
-Bien ¿En qué estábamos? Ah, si, Snape grita, nosotros reímos.  
  
-¡Vete al infierno Licius! -le maldijo Snape, con voz ronca, desde el suelo. Draco se encontraba en el suelo, al lado del profesor de Pociones, se quejaba y parecía no tener fuerzas para levantarse. Draco estaba un poco más alejado de los demás, parecía como si ahora sólo les importara Snape, y sabían que el rubio no podía hacer ya nada para salvarse.  
  
-Repite eso  
  
-Dije: Vete al infierno ¿Acaso un maldito cretino como tú no puede entender estas simples palabras?  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
Nuevamente se oyeron los gritos. Parecía que Snape no se iba a rendir muy fácilmente, aunque ya no había nada que hacer. Harry entró en el claro, caminando tan suavemente como si fuera un fantasma.  
  
-¡Draco! Ey, soy yo -le susurró al chico que se encontraba en el suelo en voz muy baja.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Quién es? ¿Potter, en dónde estás? -dejó salir de sus labios, por los que corría una fina línea de sangre.  
  
-Estoy aquí, con la capa Invisible. ¡No te muevas! -le dijo notando cómo uno de los mortífagos miraba con curiosidad a Draco.  
  
-Te daré una última oportunidad Severus ¿De acuerdo? -le preguntó amenazante Licius.  
  
-¡Muérete! ¡No me uniré a ustedes!  
  
-Esta bien.....esas fueron tus últimas palabras. Lástima, podrías habernos sido de utilidad. ¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Harry cerró los ojos, pero pudo vislumbrar una brillante luz verde a través de los párpados. Ya no había qué hacer, Snape estaba muerto. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, el cuerpo sin vida yacía unos metros más allá. Miró a Draco, tenía una expresión de profundo horror, sus ojos grises reflejaban el miedo como espejos.  
  
-Ha.....Harry, tienes que ayudarme, po...por favor ¿Estás ahí? -le dijo con la voz quebrada  
  
-Si, aquí estoy Draco, no te preocupes -le respondió mirando para todos lados, necesitaba hacer algo, y rápido.  
  
-Muy bien, un asqueroso traidor menos, ahora falta el otro -Licius caminó hacia su hijo y lo miró con repugnancia. -¡Tu! Me das asco, eres un fraude ¡No mereces el apellido Malfoy!  
  
-Eres un maldito cretino -le contestó a su padre, y luego se puso de pié, como pudo (o eso vieron los mortífagos, pero en realidad Harry lo había ayudado)  
  
-"¡Rayos!" -pensó Harry -"¿Por qué los Slytherins serán tan necios?"  
  
-Respuesta equivocada. Un miserable como tú no merece vivir. Sólo te pido algo....Draco, mándale saludos al "profesorsito valiente".  
  
Harry buscó dentro de su cabeza, necesitaba saber qué hacer. La única idea que tenía era quitarse la capa y arriesgarse a que lo mataran a también, eso no ayudaría en nada. No era tan tonto. Bueno, tan vez si era tonto, más bien diría MUY estúpido, había olvidado su varita.  
  
-"¿Ahora qué haré?" -se dijo con una expresión de horror cuando vio cómo Licius Malfoy levantaba la varita. Sólo tenía unos segundos. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, no sabía si era una buena o mala idea, pero estaba bañada de esperanza. Era de esas ideas que se te ocurren a último momento, y no te detienes a pensar en las consecuencias.  
  
Se aclaró la voz, y luego recitó un encantamiento que podía utilizarse sin varita. Eran unas palabras en francés, un hechizo muy antiguo que les había enseñado Fleur Delacour en 5°.  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
-¡Doubles âmes! -gritó Harry al mismo tiempo  
  
Hubo un resplandor verde cegador, cuando el chico de pelos azabaches abrió los ojos, todos los mortífagos se habían ido. Se quitó la capa y corrió hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Draco. No había sentido nada. No podía ser ¿Y si no había funcionado? ¿Habría recitado demasiado tarde el encantamiento? Zamarreó un poco a Draco.  
  
No pasó nada. Le puso una mano en la arteria, no latía, no corría vida por sus venas, Draco había muerto.  
  
**********************************  
  
N/A: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me gustó mucho escribirlo, si, lo sé, un poco trágico. Bueno, espero sus reviews. No se enojen conmigo ¡la historia no termina acá!!!!! Opinen, así continúo el próximo cap ^o^.  
  
Ah, otra cosa, me gustaría que me dijeran qué les parece el hechizo que dijo Harry ¿Está bien el nombre????? no estoy muy convencida, plis, díganme qué opinan. ¿Alguna sabe Latín??????????  
  
Bueno, eso fue todos, saludos  
  
Dark Spider Girl (Ya empecé las clases, ke mal T.T) 


	4. Dos Almas

Disclaimer: La lala la la, los personajes no son míos y nunca lo serán, la lala la la.  
  
N/A: Hola! Quería hacerles una aclaración. Las cosas que están entre "..." dentro de los diálogos son pensamientos. Recuérdenlo, asi no se complican la vida.  
  
DOS EN UNO  
  
4°Dos almas  
  
No pasó nada. Le puso una mano en la arteria, no latía, no corría vida por sus venas, Draco había muerto.  
  
De repente Harry comenzó a sentirse muy mareado y descompuesto. Sintió que no tenía fuerzas. No pudo evitarlo, se quedó dormido.  
  
********  
  
El chico abrió los ojos, y sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda se encontraron con unos ojos azules, que lo miraban con preocupación.  
  
-Harry.....¡Harry! ¿Estás bien??? -le preguntó casi a gritos Ron  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿En donde estoy? -le preguntó con voz ronca -¡No grites idiota! -le dijo luego. Pero él no había querido decir esto, parecía como si una segunda persona lo hubiera hecho.  
  
-Oye, sólo estoy preocupado por ti, no te enojes.  
  
-Pe....perdón Ron, no sé qué me pasó ¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí?  
  
-Tu viniste caminando Harry, ¿no lo recuerdas? -le preguntó una voz suave y cálida.  
  
-¡Profesor Dumbledore! No, yo no recuerdo casi nada.  
  
El director de Hogwarts les hizo señas a Ron y a Hermione para que los dejaran solos.  
  
-¿Recuerdas algo importante Harry? ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que viste o qué pasó? -le preguntó sentándose a un lado en la cama.  
  
-Si, los mortífagos mataron a Draco y a Snape, yo no pude hacer nada, sólo fui porque.....porque vi en el Mapa del Merodeador que habían algunas personas extrañas en el Bosque Prohibido. No pude hacer nada, los mataron, eran como veinte, Licius Malfoy estaba ahí, mató a su propio hijo -Harry hablaba sin control tenía la mirada perdida.  
  
-Está bien Harry, no fue tu culpa. Gracias por contarme. Todos lamentamos la pérdida de estas dos personas, espero que algún día se haga justicia.  
  
-Yo...yo......  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, parece que te golpeaste o algo, pero no estás lastimado, si te sientes bien me parece que es hora que vayas a la torre de Gryffindor. No le cuentes a nadie lo que viste ¿Está bien? No hace falta, ya explicaremos todo en el almuerzo, ahora ve y diviértete, no puedes pasarte un domingo acá en la Enfermería aburriéndote -le guiño un ojo  
  
-Gracias profesor Dumbledore  
  
Harry salió de la enfermería. Recordaba muy poco de lo acontecido la noche anterior. Necesitaba pensar. Se dirigió al lago. No sabía por qué, pero de repente pensaba que el lago era un buen lugar. Llegó y se tiró en la hierba, con los brazos y piernas extendidas. No podía creerlo, Draco había comenzado a caerle bien, y ahora estaba muerto, y prácticamente estaba solo (Ron y Hermione pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos)  
  
-¡Hay! ¡Qué conmovedor, Potter! -su voz sonó sarcástica y burlona. Pero lo más extraño es que él ni siquiera había pensado esas palabras, simplemente habían salido de su boca.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? -dijo esta vez, pero a voluntad -No, no estás loco, sólo confundido, yo también lo estaba hacía un rato.  
  
Harry se paró de un salto. Miró hacia todos lados. No podía ver a nadie. Y no estaba seguro si vería o no a alguien. Él mismo era el que decía estas palabras.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Un fantasma? ¡Sal de mi cuerpo! -luego sus labios volvieron a pronunciar palabras en contra de su voluntad - En primer lugar no soy un fantasma......eso creo, y en segundo lugar, tú me invitaste ¿Tan rápido te arrepientes, Potter?  
  
Harry abrió los ojos con incredulidad.  
  
-Ma....¿¡Malfoy!? ¿Acaso eres tú? -preguntó sin saber a dónde mirar -Exactamente, muy bien, si que eres inteligente Harry, mil ochocientos sesenta y tres mil millones cuatrocientos setenta y seis puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
Y luego sus manos se movieron, ante sus ojos incrédulos, y comenzaron a aplaudir.  
  
-Jajajajaja ¡El hechizo funcionó! Aunque no me lo imaginaba así -esta vez la respuesta no salió de sus propios labios, sino que apareció en su cabeza, como un pensamiento más, y era la voz de Draco Malfoy -¿Qué hechizo utilizaste? ¿Entonces estoy muerto?  
  
-Usé Doubles Âmes. El hechizo de las dos almas. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Cuando te mataron, sólo murió tu cuerpo, pero tu alma fue transportada a la persona que invocó el encantamiento, o sea yo. Ahora el problema es cómo sacarte y devolverte a tu propio cuerpo.  
  
-¿Osea que mi cuerpo se está pudriendo y probablemente lo estén por enterrar? -volvió a hablar la voz de Draco en su cabeza -Pues.......supongo que sí ¡Vaya, no había pensado en eso! -le respondió Harry en voz alta.  
  
-¿No sabes como revertir el hechizo? O sea, devolver mi alma a su cuerpo. Seguro que hay algo que se pueda hacer ¿Cierto?  
  
.....  
  
-¿Cierto? -repitió esa vez por boca de Harry -No sé, supongo que algo debe haber. En la biblioteca podemos buscar.  
  
-Está bien, pero ahora vayamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre -y Harry le respondió -Si, estoy de acuerdo. Oye ¿Puedes mover mi cuerpo a tu voluntad?  
  
-Si, mira  
  
Y luego Harry sintió cómo sus piernas se movían, en dirección al castillo, y él no hacía absolutamente nada. Cuando llegaron, ya estaba a punto e comenzar el almuerzo. Habían miles ya varios alumnos sentados en las mesas.  
  
-¡Ey! La mesa de Gryffindor está por allá ¿No pretendías que me sentara en TU mesa, o si? -Draco cambió de rumbo y caminó hacia otra de las mesas -Si, tienes razón.  
  
-¡Hola Harry! ¿Ya estás mejor? -le preguntó con una sonrisa Hermione.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí? ¡Hola Herm! Si, estoy mucho mejor, gracias.  
  
Su amiga lo miró un poco confundida por la respuesta, pero no le dio importancia.  
  
-El profesor Dumbledore tiene algo muy importante que decirnos, estoy segura que es algo grave, mira las caras de todos los profesores. Falta Snape ¿Viste? -le comentó mientras se sentaba junto a Harry (Ron estaba a su otro costado).  
  
-Me pregunto qué será lo que nos tiene que....Yo también falto....decir. "Rayos Malfoy, déjame hablar tranquilo"  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? -le preguntó levantando una ceja su amiga  
  
-Nada, nada, no tiene importancia.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore se paró y todos hicieron silencio.  
  
-Queridos alumnos, tengo una mala noticia que informarles. Tal vez muchos padres no estarían de acuerdo con que yo les cuente esto, pero es necesario que estén alerta y con cuidado. Además merecen saber toda la verdad -habló, y se sintieron algunos cuchicheos  
  
-La noche anterior hubieron mortífagos en el Bosque Prohibido. Se perdieron dos vidas. El profesor Severus Snape y un alumno de 7° de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Quiero que recuerden sus nombres, ya que ellos murieron estando de nuestro lado, prefirieron dar la vida antes que traicionarnos a todos nosotros. -se escucharon ahora mayores murmullos. La mayoría provenía de la mesa de Slytherin, y algunas chicas habían roto en llanto.  
  
-Bueno, quédense seguros que ya no hay nadie en el bosque, han venido varios Aurors a inspeccionarlo. Lo único que les pido es que no salgan del castillo en la noche.......y que coman en silencio, como respeto a los que ayer nos dejaron.  
  
-Ahora pueden comer -se sentó.  
  
Todos murmuraban en voz baja. Los Slytherins estaban muy alterados, se notaba muy claramente la presencia de Draco en esa mesa. Muchas de las chicas lloraban, exactamente igual a como lo habían hecho tres años atrás las chicas de Hupplepufft cuando Cedric Diggory había muerto.  
  
-"Malfoy ¿estás ahí?" -le preguntó el Gryffindor, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
  
-Oh, realmente no me esperaba esto -dijo Ron con la voz quebrada de asombro  
  
-Yo tampoco. Admito que varias veces les desee la muerte a Malfoy y a Snape, pero nunca lo dije en serio -replicó Hermione con tono de culpa.  
  
-Si, seguro....estemmm digo si, yo también ¿¡Qué!? "Draco, podrías dejarme hablar en paz, por favor, mira la cara que han puesto ¬¬" Está bien, lo siento.  
  
Ron y Hermione: O.O o.O  
  
-¿Te pasa algo? -le preguntó Hermione frunciendo la nariz.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que sientes Harry, la muerte de ese idiota? -le preguntó Ron  
  
-¡Cierra la boc.....¡no! Emm, siento haber hecho los deberes de Pociones en vano -mintió Harry. Este asunto de Draco se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. Sirvió un poco de carne asada y algunos pimientos. Se metió un buen trozo de esto a la boca. Pero había olvidado que Draco también estaba ahí. Escupió el pimiento ruidosamente con cara de asco.  
  
-¡Pimiento! ¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a volver a comer esa porquería! -dijo el Malfoy en voz no muy baja.  
  
-¡Harry! Ten un poco de modales, quieres -le dijo Hermione muy disgustada al ver cómo algunos otros alumnos se habían volteado para ver a Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Si no te gusta por qué te los sirves? -le preguntó Ron con la boca llena de papas asadas.  
  
-Yo....yo...no me di cuenta que eran pimientos, perdón por haberlos escupido asi. "Malfoy eres un completo imbécil" "Gracias, tu también"  
  
-¿Harry estás bien? -le preguntó Hermione. Cualquiera se hubiera hecho esta pregunta si lo hubiera visto. Así cambiando muy drásticamente de expresiones, y hablando algunas cosas incoherentes. -¿Estás seguro que no necesitas estar más tiempo en la enfermería?  
  
-Ehh, si Hermione, estoy bien, no te preocupes. -y luego su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente, hacia delante y le dio un beso en los labios a su amiga. Hermione se sonrojó y no supo qué decir. Ron miró a Harry con una expresión de ira y celos.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces? -le preguntó arrastrando las palabras.  
  
-¿Qué parece que hago? -le contestó Draco con la voz del otro chico, pero esta sonaba burlona y desafiante "¿Draco qué demonios haces????? Conozco a Ron, no quiero terminar esto con un ojo morado ¡Es MI cuerpo!"  
  
-No te pases de listo conmigo, amigo -le respondió Ron cortante.  
  
-¡Uy si! Perdóname Ronnie, lo siento tanto, soy tan estúpido, ya no sé ni lo que hago. Perdona que haya besado a tu queridísima novia, no me di cuenta en serio -le respondió Draco con la voz de Harry cargada de sarcasmo y burla. -Sólo una última vez  
  
Y luego volvió a besar a Hermione (ella no le devolvió el beso), y esta vez no sólo con los labios. Seguro ya se imaginarán la cara de Ron  
  
-¡Ya no soporto más esto! ¡Vuelves a hacer eso y te rompo la cara! -Estalló el pelirrojo. Y luego añadió viendo la cara de diversión que ponía Harry -¡Hablo en serio idiota!  
  
-Está bien, está bien, capté el mensaje. Debo irme, chau Herm -y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Mientras caminaba, Harry tenía una cara de completa ira, parecía que fuera a ponerse a gritar y maldecir en cualquier momento.  
  
-"¡No puedo creerlo Malfoy, que te aproveches de mí solo porque te ves con mí aspecto, realmente me arrepiento de haberte ayudado, en serio lo digo, ojalá que tu cuerpo se esté pudriendo!"  
  
-"Si mi cuerpo se pudre, entonces tendré que quedarme aquí.....para siempre"  
  
-¡¿Qué?! Uy, si, tienes razón, entonces tenemos que encontrar cómo revertir el hechizo y que todo vuelva a la normalidad.  
  
[~~~En el Gran Salón~~~]  
  
-¡Ese estúpido me las pagará bien caro! -dijo volviendo a sentarse.  
  
-¡Ya compórtate Ron! -Lo regaño Hermione -Es obvio que a Harry le pasa algo, ya sabía que tendría que haberse quedado más tiempo en la enfermería ¿No te diste cuenta qué raro que estaba?  
  
-Mmmm, tal vez tengas razón Hermy, pero eso no le da derecho de besarte ¿Verdad? -Y luego le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla mientras pasaba un brazo por su hombro.  
  
[~~~En la Biblioteca~~~]  
  
Harry y Draco se encontraban buscando algo que les fuera útil. Ya llevaban unas tres horas fácilmente, y Draco comenzaba a impacientarse, nunca había estado tanto tiempo encerrado en la biblioteca.  
  
-¡Rayos! ¡No hay nada! -se quejó el chico que unos días atrás había tenido los cabellos rubios. -Necesitamos una nota para buscar en la sección prohibida, el hechizo que me enseñó Fleur era de origen francés, y además de magia muy antigua, seguro que ahí tienen algo.  
  
-¿Y de dónde sacamos la nota firmada? No sé, supongo que podríamos pedirle a Hagrid ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tiene de malo él? (N/A: Se supone que Hagrid ya puede usar magia sin supervisión y también firmar notas para los estudiantes. ¿Mucho lío en los diálogos o se entiende?o_O)  
  
-Mmmm, está bien, le pidamos a él -acepó de una vez Draco.  
  
Los dos (bueno, uno o lo que sean) se fueron entonces a la cabaña de Hagrid a pedir la nota. Cuando llegaron, éste LO saludó muy amablemente y los invitó a pasar. Los ojos de Harry miraban todo con curiosidad, aunque Hagrid no pareció notarlo.  
  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí Harry? -le preguntó mientras acomodaba un poco la mesa -¿Quieres té?  
  
-Emmm, bueno....¡No!  
  
Hagrid lo miró confundido.  
  
-No probaré es....que comí mucho en el almuerzo, ya no tengo hambre. "¿Draco eres idiota o te haces?" "Cállate estúpido, no voy a probar esa cosa"  
  
-Bueno, y ¿puedo saber a qué bienes a visitarme? ¿En dónde están Ron y Mione? -le preguntó tomando un sorbo de té.  
  
-Hermione y Ron deben estar en la Sala Común. Yo vine para pedirte si podrías firmarme una autorización libre para sacar un libro en la Sección Prohibida.  
  
-Claro Harry, como no -le respondió feliz de que un alumno le pidiera algo como eso -Pero no me vayas a meter en problemas a mí también, cuidado con lo que eliges.  
  
-Por supuesto, gracias Hagrid -le respondió Harry  
  
-¿Buscas algo? -le preguntó Hagrid notando que Harry miraba todo a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Estemmm, no, solo que hacía mucho que no venía, me había olvidado ya como era.- mintió maldiciendo a Draco para sus adentros.  
  
-Bien, toma, aquí está, úsala bien -le dijo entregándole la autorización.  
  
-Ok, eso haré, gracias Hagrid ¡Nos vemos!  
  
**********  
  
-¿Autorización libre? -les (o le) preguntó Madam Pince levantando una ceja.  
  
Draco asintió.  
  
-Está bien, pueden ir a la Sección Prohibida  
  
Draco y Harry se dirigieron allí sin vacilar. Había miles de libros sobre artes oscuras y antiguas, muchas cosas que a cualquiera le gustaría curiosear, pero no estaban en ese lugar para eso. Era algo realmente importante. Draco pasaba todos los libros con rapidez, sin concentrarse realmente, pero Harry a su vez miraba todo con detenimiento. Un libro le llamó la atención, tenía la cubierta de cuero verde oscuro, y parecía bastante viejo.  
  
"FRANCIA. Profecías, hechizos, pociones y conjuros de Magia Antigua. Algunos datos que muchos creían perdidos para siempre".  
  
-"Draco, esto puede servirnos" -Draco tomó el libro con las manos y caminó hacia una mesa.  
  
-Vaya Potter, si que sabes cómo encontrar un libro -dijo mientras lo abría.  
  
Tenía las hojas amarillentas y parecían ya estar despedazándose, realmente hacía mucho que nadie los acaba, y mucho menos abría. Algunas cosas estaban en francés, pero la mayoría de ellas en inglés. Estaba escrito a mano, y parecía estar echo con recopilaciones de diferentes textos. La hoja que anteriormente había sido el índice no se podía leer, algún idiota le había derramado algún líquido y estaba todo borroso y corrido.  
  
-¡Mierda! ¿Tendremos que revisar hoja por hoja este maldito número hasta encontrar el jodido hechizo que necesitamos? -gritó con furia Draco. -"Draco, ¡cierra tu maldita boca! Estamos en la biblioteca sabes, nos meteremos en problemas si te comportas así.  
  
-¡Señor Potter! -Madam Pince apareció en la Sección Prohibida con un gesto no muy amable -¡No me esperaba esto de usted! ¡Pensé que tenía buenos modales! ¡Gritando y maldiciendo en una biblioteca! ¿Quién lo diría de usted?  
  
-Madam Pince...yo...lo siento, no me di cuenta....discúlpeme por favor, no volverá a pasar -respondió Harry  
  
-No, claro que no volverá a pasar, yo me aseguraré de ello. Ahora si me disculpa, tendrá que retirarse de la biblioteca.  
  
-¡Pero necesito este libro! -imploró Draco señalándolo  
  
-Lo siento, quizás otro día, cuando esté un poco más calmado  
  
-¡Le digo que lo NECESITO! ¡AHORA! -gritó Draco fuera de control  
  
-¡Señor Potter, queda usted castigado!. Tiene desde ya una suspención de la biblioteca durante un mes -le regañó la bibliotecaria algo sorprendida del comportamiento de ese chico que siempre tenía esa cara de "no he roto un plato en mi vida".  
  
-¡Le digo que necesito el libro! "¡Malfoy por favor, no sigas!" -gritó con Harry sufriendo al escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca -¡¿Acaso le gustaría estar pudriéndose bajo tierra y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo?! No, yo creo que no, seguro que no. ¿Le gustaría estar muerta???? O peor.....¿qué tu propio padre te torture y te mate?  
  
Madame Pince no entendió el concepto e interpretó lo que Draco había dicho como una amenaza. Los ojos de Harry ardían como un fuego color esmeralda.  
  
Harry intentó hacer algo para que esto no se saliera de control y Draco no terminara haciendo alguna locura, pero Madame Pince ya había sacado su varita, y ambos chicos quedaron inconscientes. (N/A: Lo sé, lo sé. Qué idea tan estúpida, pero no se me ocurría nada más, no me maten ^.^U)  
  
**********  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos otros de color azul muy claro, que reflejaban sabiduría y amor le devolvieron la mirada.  
  
-Hola Harry -lo saludó el anciano.  
  
-¡Profesor Dumbledore! -exclamó Harry -¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue.....  
  
-No importa Harry, está bien, Madam Pince me lo contó todo. Supongo que hablabas del señor Draco Malfoy cuando decías que lo mató su padre ¿No es cierto?  
  
-Pues...supongo -respondió Harry. Aguardó un momento. Draco no había hecho nada, ni siquiera pestañear. Bueno, era una ventaja, Draco seguía dormido.  
  
-No debes sentirte culpable por su muerte, Harry, no pudiste hacer nada, ya pasó. No dejes que lo que viste la otra noche te perturbe ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Si, estoy bien, solo.....me salí de control, eso fue todo. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.  
  
-¿Algo importante que quieras contarme, Harry? -le preguntó, mientras clavaba en él sus ojos celestes, que parecían leer muy dentro de él.  
  
-Emmm....no, supongo que no, Director -Harry se sentía un poco culpable, pero igual no le dijo la verdad. El conjuro que había utilizado estaba prohibido para menores de edad, además estaría metiendo en problemas a Fleur, por habérselo enseñado. (N/A: No fue en una clase, sino que se lo enseñó a él personalmente)  
  
El mago miró al chico largamente, como analizándolo durante un buen rato. Harry comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso. Luego el Director suspiró. -Está bien Harry, debo irme, tú puedes irte cuando sientas que realmente estás bien. Mientras tanto......tienes visitas -le dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, y Ron y Hermione entraban.  
  
-¡Ey Harry! ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó su amigo, caminando rápidamente hacia él.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Hermione con preocupación en los ojos.  
  
-Nada, no pasó nada. Estoy bien -respondió él mientras se paraba y se ponía las zapatillas.  
  
-Ok, eso espero  
  
-¡Oye, apresúrate que se nos hace tarde para el entrenamiento de Quidditch! -le recordó Ron alcanzándole la otra zapatilla.  
  
-¡Uy tienes razón, me había olvidado por completo! -exclamó y luego salió corriendo junto a Ron dejando a una Hermione muy disgustada (y sholita, pobre) en la enfermería.  
  
Con todo este asunto se le había olvidado que tenía entrenamiento, y por sobre todo eso, que el parido contra los de Hupplepufft era mañana. Todo era culpa de Draco Él había intentado ayudar, con su propio cuerpo. ¿Y Draco se lo agradecía así? Sin darle importancia, complicándole las cosas y además haciendo lo que se le daba la gana con su cuerpo. Era verdaderamente un maldito cretino. Realmente Harry no sabía por qué se había sentido "obligado" a ayudar a Malfoy, incluso admitía que el rubio había comenzado a caerle bien. Pero ahora volvía a comportarse como siempre lo había hecho.  
  
Tendría que haberlo dejado morir.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! -dijo en voz alta(Ron ya se había adelantado un buen trecho del camino) -No Harry, no puedes pensar así ¿Dejar morir a Draco? Suenas como ese asqueroso de Licius.  
  
Además Harry sabía que Draco NO le había pedido que lo ayudara en esa manera, ÉL lo había hecho por su propia voluntad. Tenía que conseguir la forma de que todo fuera como antes. Había empezado eso y tenía que terminarlo. Eso haría.  
  
***************************************  
  
N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan mis queridos lectores? Espero ke bien ^-^.  
  
Bueno, espero que este cap le haya aclarado algunas dudas. Jejejeje, no se preocupen más x MI Draky ke está bien cuidado.  
  
Oigan, necesito aclararles algo. Aún no tengo bien en claro qué es lo que pasará luego, así que no sé si habrá Slash o no. Por el momento no, así que no se preocupen. Y para las amantes del Slash., no se desanimen, todavía quedan esperanzas.  
  
Intentaré subir los siguientes capítulos más rápido. Pero si me tardo, téngame paciencia que ya comencé las malditas clases ¬¬*  
  
Bueno, contesto algunos reviews:  
  
°GaBrIeLa° : Ejem! ACLARACIÓN: Es MI Draco ¿Ok? Y bueno, a veces la vida no es justa. ¿Pero qué digo? ¡La vida nunca es justa! Y si tienes razón, DRACO ES MUY BELLO. Jajajajja, si Harry tiene que ser MUY estúpido como para olvidar la varita en una ocasión así v.v, pero bueno, todo cometemos errores (unos más ke otros ^^U). Con respecto a lo del hechizo, espero ke ya te haya quedado claro. Ah, y los mortífagos desaparecen luego del Avada Kedavra de Licius.  
  
°Nanaka° :Yo tampoco puedo evitarlo, es como un vicio ^^U . Gracias y aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado.  
  
°Miaka Fanel°: ¿Bien redactada? Jajajaja, ¿en serio?Ok, muchas gracias. Saludos para ti también "muñeca".  
  
°Hermione Ryddle Malfoy° :Jajajajaja, metí a Hermione y a Ron en la historia, pero por lo menos por ahora no han ayudado mucho. Lo siento, no creo que ponga en esta historia a Draco con Hermione, pero si te gusta mucho esa pareja puede leer Pareja Invisible, ke por supuesto es mía ^o^!!.  
  
°Paulina Malfoy°: ¡No te me desesperes mujer! Draco está bien ¡Draco está bien! ¿Tranquila? Ok, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a ser capas de dejar que MI Draco muriera???????????????Nopes, estás ekivocada amiga ^___^. Ah, y también podría haber sido que Harry se sacrificara por Draco jajajaja, pero no soy tan dramática.  
  
°Vicu-Malfoy°: Sep, para el slash hay que tener un poco de imaginación, pero aún no estoy segura de si habrá o no slash T.T. ¿Así que sabes latín? Si, adivinaste, el hechizo es de almas dobles. Más precisamente significa "doble alma", está en francés. Siento la muerte de Snape, no t enojes x eso ^.^ ¿Así que todavía no lloras? Jejejeje, menos mal, algunas se han desesperado x la muerte de MI Draky.  
  
°Verónica°: Está bien, está bien, Draco no se murió. Está bien ¿Ya te calmaste? Espero ke sep ^___^. Yo tb soy fan número uno de él. ¡Gracias!  
  
°Luna Wood°: Esta bien ¿Me tardé mucho? Ok, muchas gracias x los cumplidos. Oye ¿Wood es x Oliver.....o por Elijah?.......¿O x los dos ^.^?  
  
°Ana°: Muchas gracias. Perdón por lo de tu Severus, lo siento, no pude hacer nada. En fin, los mortífagos se fueron luego de matar a Draco, y seguro ya t enteraste qué pasó con él ¿No?  
  
Shaluditos, beshitos y abrashitos,  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	5. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos  
  
DOS EN UNO  
  
5°Quidditch  
  
Draco abrió los ojos color esmeralda de Harry. Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de luz: 5:38. Lo último que recordaba era el incidente de la biblioteca.  
  
-¡Esa perra de Pince! -se quejó -¿Quién demonios se cree para expulsarnos y además ponernos a dormir? Y todo por hacer un poco de ruido....¡Me las va a pagar!  
  
Se sentó en la cama. Le dolieron algunos músculos, señal de que Harry había estado haciendo ejercicio.  
  
-¿Tanto he dormido? ¿Acaso a mi me afectó más que a Harry ese jodido hechizo?  
  
-Seguro que el Avada Kedavra dejó algo débil a mi alma, ya sé que aún no he muerto, pero recuerdo el dolor. Oh si, y mi padre que decía que no sentías nada, sólo te ibas del mundo. Es que todas esas personas que asesinó delante de mis ojos no les alcanzó el tiempo para gritar. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Quién se cree?  
  
-Ahora no eres el único Chico Que Vivió, Potter.  
  
......  
  
-¿Sigues dormido?  
  
......  
  
-¿Sucede algo Harry? ¿Qué hora es? -le llegó una voz desde un costado.  
  
-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Estemmm....No, no pasa nada, vuelve a dormir....Ron "Duérmete de una vez Weasley"  
  
Nadie le respondió, así que dio por seguro que el pelirrojo ya se había dormido otra vez.  
  
Draco se paró y caminó hasta el baño. Se miró en el espejo e intentó peinarse un poco (intentó).  
  
-Maldita sea Potter ¿Qué rayos tienes en el pelo?  
  
Luego de un rato desistió de la idea de peinarse, y se dispuso a bañarse. Se quitó la parte de arriva del pijama. Se observó en el espejo. Harry tenía casi su mismo pecho, con la diferencia de que este era un poco más moreno (N/A: y no tan bueno como el de mi Draco).  
  
Dudó un poco antes de quitarse el pantalón. Nunca había visto a Potter totalmente desnudo: siempre que este había ido al baño, Draco se encontraba inconsciente o dormido. Al final se los quitó. Suspiró mientras se quitaba los bóxers azules. Dio un largo y pronunciado silbido de asombro. Vaya, Harry no se quedaba atrás con lo que respecta a los "tamaños", aunque el cuerpo del rubio le ganaba un poco.  
  
Se metió a la ducha y ahí se quedó un buen rato. Cuando salió se vistió con algo de ropa de Harry. Estaba buscando una capa en el baúl, ya que había decidido hacer un pequeño paseo. Fue entonces cuando su mano tocó algo frío y suave como la seda. Quitó la mano sorprendido. Luego revolvió el baúl hasta encontrar lo que había tocado. Era una capa invisible, la reconoció en el acto, porque tiempo atrás había estado colgado de su padre para que este le consiguiera una, aunque no recibió nada.  
  
Se la probó, le quedaba muy bien, además era mucho mejor llevarla para que no lo viera Filtch.Draco caminó hacia la puerta, bajó las escaleras y salió de la Torre de Gryffindor. Luego siguió bajando, hasta las mazmorras.  
  
-Silver Snake -dijo, y el agujero se abrió al instante.  
  
Subió en dirección a su antiguo cuarto. Entró y caminó directamente a la cama que se encontraba al lado de la ventana.  
  
-¡Pzt! ¡Blaise! ¡Despierta! -susurró sin dejarse ver.  
  
-¿Ah? ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó el chico somnoliento.  
  
-Soy yo estúpido, ¿Qué no recuerdas mi voz..... "¡Oh mierda, tengo la voz de Harry!"  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí? -casi gritó sentado en la cama el chico con sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos negros muy abiertos (N/A: me faltó sexys).  
  
-Soy yo, Draco Malfoy -le respondió intentado hacer la voz de Harry un poco más ronca y espectral.  
  
-¡Draco! ¡No puede ser! ¡Si tú estás muerto! ¿O ahora eres un fantasma como el Varón Sangriento?  
  
-Si, estoy muerto, pero no soy un fantasma, soy sólo un alma en pena.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó nerviosos Blaise mirando hacia todos lados.  
  
-Necesito saber qué van a hacer con mi cuerpo....¡ahora!  
  
-Pues...te cremaron (N/A: Ya saben, cuando queman un cuerpo en vez de enterralo) ayer, yo estuve ahí Draco. Ya también Vincent y Gregory también, ah y le dieron tus cenizas a Narcissa, que por cierto ahora vive con tus abuelos.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Draco fuera de control -No....  
  
-¿Qué tal la muerte? -le preguntó Blaise con curiosidad.  
  
-Aún no estoy muy seguro..... -respondió vagamente Draco con la mirada perdida -O...ok Blaise, ahora podré descansar en paz -le dijo con la voz totalmente falta de sentimientos, y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla, como siempre solía hacer.  
  
El chico de ojos color negros se sobresaltó por esto, y aún más cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y se cerró de un portazo.  
  
**********  
  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió su puño golpear con todas sus fuerzas una dura y maciza pared, mientras un prolongado grito de furia salía de su boca, y resonaba incluso unos pisos más arriva.  
  
-¿Qué demo...¡Hay! -gritó Harry al sentir cómo el dolor se extendía desde su mano y luego subía como arañas a lo largo de su brazo.  
  
-Dra...Draco ¿Qué mierda te pasa? -preguntó enfadado mientras se acariciaba la mano dolorida.  
  
-¡Rayos! -se quejó de repente Harry como recordando algo importante -¡Ya debe ser tarde!  
  
-"¿Tarde para qué Harry?" -preguntó Draco mientras se guardaba la capa de invisibilidad bajo la túnica. Harry comenzó a correr escaleras arriva.  
  
-E....espera Ha...Harry ¡Tengo que decirte algo! -intentó hablar a duras penas Draco, pero iban muy rápido.  
  
-"Ahora no Draco ¡Es tarde! ¡Debemos apurarnos!"  
  
-"¿Apurarnos para qué?" "¿Apurarnos para qué?"  
  
-¡Para el partido de Quiddtich! ¿¡Qué!? Te explicaré luego...¡ahora corre!  
  
Al llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se encontraron con varios alumnos despiertos. Ente ellos se encontraba Ron, que se acercó rápidamente a él (o ellos).  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Te hemos estado buscando! ¿En donde te habías metido?  
  
-Yo...pues....yo...  
  
-¡Anda, ven! Tenemos que ir a practicar un rato antes del partido al campo de Quidditch.  
  
-¿Y los demás?  
  
-Alice, Andrew y Dean ya están allá. Y los demás vienen con nosotros ahora.  
  
-"Potter, es en serio lo que tengo que decirte" "¡Esto también es en serio Draco!" ¡Soy el Capitán! Te juro que luego a la biblioteca a buscar el libro con mi capa"  
  
-"Ya no es necesario buscar libro" -sólo dijo Draco con su voz quebrada dentro de la cabeza de Harry, y luego no habló más.  
  
************  
  
-¿Listos, equipo? -preguntó Harry de manera alentadora al equipo de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Si! -gritaron todos levantando un puño en el aire.  
  
-¡Ya ahora den la bienvenida al equipo de Gryffindor! -se escuchó la voz de Seamus resonando en todo el capo.  
  
Gritos procedentes de la tribuna dorada y escarlata. Los de Hufflepuff ya se encontraban en el campo. Cuando llegaron, Harry y Justin Finch-Fletchley se dieron la mano. Draco sintió las ansias y los nervios revolverse en su estómago. A si que eso era lo que sentía Harry cuando jugaban un partido de Quidditch (N/A: dijo 2jugaban" de cuando Harry jugaba contra Draco, o Gryffindor contra Slytherin más precisamente)  
  
-"Si, adivinaste" -aceptó Harry en su cabeza.  
  
El alma de Draco aún sabía que lo que tenía que decir era sumamente importante,, pero ahora estaba en otro cuerpo, y la adrenalina que allí se encontraba era muy alta como para dejarlo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese partido.  
  
Harry se montó en su escoba y subió varios metros en dirección recta.  
  
-¡Madam Hooch ha soltado la snitch! ¡El juego ha comenzado!- anunció Seamus.  
  
Harry echó una miradita a su equipo, para ver si las cosas iban bien, y luego comenzó a volar de un lado a otro, intentando visualizar la snitch. Justin era el Buscador de su equipo, y también vagaba por el campo, y vigilaba todos los movimientos de Harry.  
  
-¡Alice Jhonson tiene la quaffle! -gritó de repente Seamus -¡Y se dirige a los postes de Hufflepuff!  
  
-¡Bamos Alice! -gritó Harry con entusiasmo.  
  
-"¡Ey Harry los Golpeadores la van a intentar bajar!" -le avistó en la mente la voz de Draco.  
  
-¡Ey Ron, cubre a Alice! -gritó Harry al chico pelirrojo, que voló con el bate hacia donde se encontraba ja chica que avanzaba hacia los postes. En efecto, Ernie MacMillan ya había lanzado la bludger a la chica, pero Ron logró pararla justo a tiempo.  
  
-¡Un tanto para Gryffindor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -gritó el irlandés. Se escucharon varios gritos provenientes de las tribunas.  
  
-"¿Cómo sabías que Ernie iba a atacar a Alice?" -le preguntó Harry en su mente -"Simple Harry, yo soy Golpeador, y pienso como tal. Vi como ese tipo subió en una dirección muy contraria a la de tu Cazadora, cuando esta atrapó la quaffle, entonces supe que había subido para buscar la bludger que estaba unos metros más arriva."  
  
-"Buena observación" -aceptó honestamente Harry. -¡La snitch!  
  
Draco tomó firmemente el mango de la escoba y empujó con todas sus fuerzas (casi) hacia donde había señalado Harry. Pero había olvidado que el cuerpo no era suyo, y no tenía tanta fuerza en los brazos como el Golpeador que él era, aunque la Saeta de Fuego era una buena ventaja. Luego Harry voló en línea recta hacia donde había divisado la snitch, sin ninguna otra cosa en la mente.  
  
-"¡Espera idiota, una bludger!" -le advirtió el Malfoy, haciéndolo girar hacia la izquierda. Cuando los ojos verdes volvieron a enfocarse en su objetivo, la pequeña pelotita dorada ya había desaparecido.  
  
-¡Hannah Abbot posee la quaffle! ¡Se dirige hacia los arcos de Gryffindor! -se oyó de repente la voz de Seamus. -Oh, esperen ¡La detuvo una bludger lanzada por Ron Weasley!  
  
-"¡Ese Weasley es buen Golpeador!" -admitió Draco, mirando al pelirrojo, que sonreía con el bate e la mano. -"Si, bastante, aunque tú también me causabas algunos problemas en los partidos"  
  
-"Jajajaja ¿Eso fue un halago Potter" "¡Mierda, no puedo pensar nada sin que tú también lo escuches!" "Si, aunque no estoy seguro si eso es una ventaja para mí, ya que tú también puedes tener acceso a todos mis pensamientos"  
  
-¡Oh, miren eso! ¡Parece que Justin Finch-Fletchley ha divisado la snitch! ¡¿En dónde estás Harry?! -gritó desesperado el irlandés, y se sintieron algunas voces de entusiasmo por parte de los Hufflepuff y otros que seguramente se los dirigían a Harry los de Gryffindor.  
  
Una vez más, Draco tuvo más rapidez en la reacción, y apuntó la escoba hacia arriva, en la dirección hacia la que volaba Justin. La Saeta de Fuego era muy veloz, y no tardó en estar al mismo nivel que la Nimbus 2000 del chico de cabellos arena. Draco lo miró con indignación ¡Ese estúpido iba casi ala misma velocidad que ellos!  
  
-"¡¿Harry no tienes más fuerza en los músculos?! ¡Acelera!!!" "¡Ey Draco hago lo que puedo!"  
  
-¡Harry Potter ha envestido contra Justin, y parece que el Buscador de Hufflepuff va a estrellarse con uno de los postes! ¡Vaya, Harry nunca había hecho esto! -los de Hufflepuff gritaron indignados, y los Gryffindor estaban muy asombrados por lo que acababa de hacer su 'Chico dorado', como para emitir sonido alguno.  
  
Se escuchó el silbato de Madam Hooch, deteniendo el juego, para cobrar el penalti.  
  
-"Malfoy, entiendo que seas un maldito tramposo, pero no me metas a mí en esto" "Oh, ¡cuánto siento haber arruinado la reputación del Niñoquevivió- chicodorado-preferidodeldirector-y-amadoportodos" -se burló la voz de Draco con tono dramático y sarcástico dentro de la cabeza de Harry.  
  
-"No soy amado por 'todos' -repuso Harry, pero a Draco no le dio tiempo de responder, es más ni siquiera sabía qué responder.  
  
-¡Susan Bones acertó el penalti! ¿¡Qué has hecho Harry!? -gritos de triunfo por parte de los Hufflepuffs.  
  
-"¡Mierda, esto es tu culpa, Malfoy!" -se quejó Harry -"¿Qué quiso decir Potter con eso?" -sólo pensó Draco, y las mejillas de Harry tomaron un pequeño rubor. -"No quise decir nada Draco, ya olvídalo" "¡Mierda" ¿Para qué dije eso?" "Bueno, la cosa es que lo dijiste, y ahora me lo explicas" "No jodas"  
  
-¡Susan acertó otra vez! -Draco maldijo por los labios de Harry en voz alta. El juego siguió, y Hufflepuff ganaba 20-10.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Harry, ahora quieres hacerle homenaje a Malfoy, para que no se note que falta un sucio tramposo en Hogwarts? -se oyó la voz de Justin detrás de él (o ellos). -Vaya, quién diría que ahora la rata eres tú.  
  
-¡Cierra la boca imbécil!- fue lo que salió de los labios de Harry, mientras volaba hacia los postes intentando sacarse a Justin de encima. "¡Malfoy no hagas eso!..., aunque se lo tenía merecido" "Vaya Potter, ¿ahora me apoyas?"  
  
-Jajajaja, incluso hablas como él, menos mal que su padre se dio cuenta de que era une estorbo en este mundo y....  
  
Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Draco se abalanzó contra el chico de cabellos arena que volaba a su lado, y le dio un puñetazo en el mentón, este se tambaleó a un costado, pero luego volvió a tomar el control de su escoba. Esto no se iba a quedar así.  
  
-¡Maldito cretino! -le gritó, subió nuevamente y lo chocó con todas sus fuerzas con la escoba. La Saeta de Fuego se tambaleó un poco, y Harry pensó que iban a caerse, pero Draco que siempre reaccionaba antes, tomó una vez más el control y se abalanzó contra Justin  
  
-¡Alice Jhonson tiene nuevamente posesión de la quaffle! ¡Ya está muy cerca de los postes de Hufflepuff! ¡Dean Thomas logra parar una bludger que se dirigía a ella y....tanto para Gryffindor!  
  
Se oyeron algunos murmullos, pero no eran de alegría por los 10 puntos de Gryffindor, parecían comentar algo. Seamus miró detenidamente todo el campo buscando aquello de que todos estaban pendientes y lo encontró: Harry y Justin se peleaban a golpes con los pesados guantes de Quidditch e intervenían también algunos empujones entre las escobas.  
  
-¡Mires eso! ¡Harry Potter y Justin Finch-Fletchley están matándose a golpes! Madam Hooch ya ha hecho sonar el silbato, pero parece ser que los chicos no han oído nada más que sus insultos  
  
En efecto, Hooch ya había sonado el silbato, pero los dos hicieron caso omiso a ello, no parecían querer parar.  
  
-¡Vaya, parece que Harry se ha vuelto un tramposo como Malf.....-no siguió hablando porque la profesora McGonagall lo obligó a guardar silencio.  
  
-¡Harry ya basta! -le gritó Dean que se había acercado volando -¡Ron, ven a ayudarme!  
  
-¡Justin, ya déjalo, vamos a perder por tu culpa! -le gritó Ernie McMillan a su compañero, agarrándolo desde atrás por los hombros.  
  
-Vaya, por fin los lograron separar, parece ser que estos chicos tienen algún drama o un problema íntimo, me gustaría saber de qué se trata. Ok, vamos al grano, se cobrará penalti para los dos equipos, ya que se desconoce quién comenzó la pelea.  
  
-Comenzarán por Gryffindor. Aaron Winston se prepara par atacar, el arco de Hufflepuff está muy bien defendido, pero este chico es algo peligroso a veces.  
  
-"¡Bamos Aaron, marca un tanto te lo pido!" "Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero quiero que Gryffindor gane, quiero reírme luego de la cara de ese maldito de Justin"  
  
-¡Aaron acierta el penalti! ¡Tanto para Gryffindor!  
  
-¡Bien! -gritó Harry -¡Buena esa Aaron! -y luego añadió Draco mirando hacia otro lado -¿Qué te pareció eso Just-in?(N/A: Just in: Justo en, ya se que es estúpido, pero me pareció bueno ponerlo, porque la quaffle entró JUSTO EN el poste, jajaja, si soy onta ¿y? Lol) Jajaja!  
  
El chico de cabellos arena lo miró con ira muy notoria en los ojos.  
  
-¡Acertó el segundo tanto! ¡Gryffindor va ganando 30-20!  
  
Luego le tocó a Hannah Abbot , pero no consiguió marcar ningún tanto, y quien lo hubiera hecho, con la mirada penetrante y llena de presión de Justin clavada en su nuca.  
  
-Bueno, el juego sigue y podemos ver a Susan ir tras la quaffle ¡La consiguió! Y ahora se dirige a los postes de Gryffindor, se acerca, y...¡Falló!  
  
-"Potter, la snitch, ayúdame a buscar la snitch, tu equipo está bien, vamos." "Si, tienes razón"  
  
-¡La quaffle en posesión de Gryffindor! ¡Ron Weasley detiene una bludger que se acercaba a Alice! ¡Vaya que este es un partido reñido! ¡Tanto para Gryffindor! ¡Los 'Leones' ganan 40-20!  
  
-¡Si! -gritaron Harry y Draco en una voz, levantando un puño e el aire. Parecía que todo el equipo de Hufflepuff estaba nervioso, Justin los estaba presionando mucho para ganar, tenía un estilo parecido al de Oliver Wood. En cambio, Harry lo hacía todo con calma, siempre alentaba a su equipo y si perdían algún partido igualmente los obligaba a festejar las buenas jugadas que habían hecho en él, aunque hubieran sido pocas.  
  
-"Ey Harry ¿Esa no es la snitch?" "¡Si, si es" "¡Entonces vamos, parece que ese otro idiota aún no la ve, con la Saeta de Fuego llegaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"  
  
Volaron hacia arriva, en dirección a la pelotita dorada. Todo estaba de su lado, Justin se encontraba varios metros lejos de allí, ellos tenían una escoba muchísimo mejor, nada podía pasar ahora. Justin notó como subían en picada, e instintivamente voló hacia arriva también, no tenía muchas posibilidades, pero era mejor eso que quedarse ahí parado.  
  
-"Solo un poco más, ya llegamos" "Oye Draco, gracias por ayudarme en el partido, admito que eres bueno para esto y supongo que hacemos un buen equipo. Jejejeje, quién lo diría. "Jajajaja, si tienes razón, y menos mal que podemos hacer algo juntos, ya que así estaremos para siempre"  
  
Harry se paró por unos cinco segundos, que valían 'oro', y Draco volvió a arrancar.  
  
-"¿Qué quisiste decir?" -preguntó sin querer realmente la respuesta -"Era lo que intenté decirte antes del partido Harry, ayer cremaron mi cuerpo, me lo dijo Zabini yo....yo..."  
  
Estaban a pocos centímetros de la snitch, pero Harry perdió el control y comenzaron a caer, cuando habían estado tan cerca de la victoria. Draco tampoco pudo hacer nada para volver a tomar el control de la escoba, porque había comenzado a sentirse mal al recordar una vez más lo que había pasado en la mañana.  
  
-¡Juston a atrapado la snitch! ¡Es el final del partido! Huffepuff gana.....-gritos, muchos gritos de la tribuna de Hufflepuff -¿¡Pero qué es eso!? -la gran mayoría hizo silencio -¡Harry Potter está cayendo de la escoba!  
  
Ron se adelantó y se colocó debajo de Harry, para impedir que siguiera cayendo. Draco que siempre reaccionaba antes se aferró a Ron y paró su caída, pero la Saeta de Fuego siguió su viaje.  
  
-¡Harry no creo que te pueda sostener por mucho tiempo! ¡Haz algo!  
  
-¡Accio escoba! -gritó Draco, y la Saeta subió hasta sus manos, sana y salva. La montó nuevamente y bajó en silencio junto a su amigo, para encontrarse abajo con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Harry qué fue lo que paso! -gritó Alice corriendo hasta él  
  
-Yo....-yo..., no se, perdí el control de la escoba...  
  
-¡Mierda! ¡Pero si estabas a menos de un metro de la snitch! ¡Ya teníamos la victoria asegurada! -se quejó Dean sin nada de amabilidad.  
  
-¡Si Harry, estabas muy cerca, todos pensamos que ya teníamos la Copa de Quidditch en las manos! -se quejó también Aaron  
  
-Pero todavía nos faltaba jugar contra Slytherin -respondió Draco haciendo sonar la voz de Harry sin nada de esa culpabilidad ni desgracia como lo había hecho anteriormente.  
  
-¡Pero cualquiera le gana a Slytherin! -repuso Aaron  
  
-¡No es verdad! -se quejó Draco  
  
-¿Apoyas a Slytherin? -le preguntó Dean con sarcasmo  
  
-¡Ok muchachos, ya basta, ya sé Harry es un estúpido, tenía la snitch prácticamente en las manos, pero hizo lo que pudo! ¡Íbamos ganando! ¡Véanle en lado bueno al asunto!  
  
-El lado bueno, Ron, es que Harry se va de Hogwarts este año, y el que viene Gryffindor podrá depositar su confianza en un buen Buscador -habló Aaron, y se alejó hacia las duchas, seguido por Dean, y los demás jugadores de Gryffindor, que no habían intervenido en la 'charla'.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, libramos un buen partido -le dijo suavemente Alice, aunque su rostro reflejaba la derrota, y luego se marchó ella también.  
  
-¡Buen partido Potter! ¡Admito que tengo que darte las gracias por concederme el honor de atrapar la snitch! -se burló Justin.  
  
Ron se dio cuenta que Harry había abierto la oca para responderle, y lo hizo callar.  
  
-Vamos Harry, no le hagas caso, ya olvídalo  
  
-¿Cómo mierda quieres que lo olvide Ron, eh? ¿Acaso no escuchaste a Aaron? ¡Soy un fracaso como Buscador! ¡Y este era mi último partido de Quidditch que jugaría!  
  
-Bueno, pero no te centres en eso idiota, ¿acaso no ves que la mayoría de los partidos que jugaste desde primero los ganaste? ¡Y nunca te cambiaste del puesto de Buscador! Eso quiere decir que eres muy bueno  
  
-Como quieras, pero no me digas que la cagué feo ahora, ¡y era el último partido para ti y Dean también!  
  
-¡Bueno, ya olvídalo Harry, intenté ayudarte, cuando en realidad la culpa era tuya! -y se alejó caminando hacia las duchas.  
  
Harry se quedó parado, viendo como se alejaba su amigo  
  
-"¡Me siento como la misma mierda, Malfoy! ¡Estaba tan cerca!" "Si, parecía que ya ganábamos, oye, pero no puedes dejar que te pisoteen así, eres un buen Buscador y un buen Capitán, lo admito, siempre has jugado bien y ellos son igualmente buenos, porque TÚ los has entrenado" "Estaba por decirte que era tu culpa, porque nos caímos porque me dijiste eso, pero en realidad yo fui el que perdió el control, el que comenzó todo esto, el que recitó el conjuro, la culpa es mía, y sólo mía"  
  
-"Harry que poca autoestima tienes, no puedes hablar así, ya lo había escuchado y ahora lo admito: eres una gran persona, si no fuera por ti ahora me estaría pudriendo bajo tierra, y no me debías nada, es más hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para vengarte de todas las malditas cosas que te he hecho, pero no, hiciste algo totalmente distinto, que incluso yo no se si hubiera hecho" "Gracias Malfoy, realmente no sé por qué lo hice, pero sentí el impulso de hacerlo, no podía dejar que te mataran en frente de mis ojos."  
  
Caminaron, pero no en dirección a las duchas, sino a los terrenos del colegio, hacia el lago.  
  
-¿Por qué vamos al lago? -preguntó en voz alta Draco -"Porque no tengo la más mínima gana de ir a la Torre de Gryffindor para recibir sólo insultos y sermones" -respondió Harry -"Oye, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" "¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a qué?"  
  
-"Pues, ni siquiera buscaremos algo que pueda hacerse" "Olvídalo, seguramente ya no hay nada" "No jodas con eso ahora Potter, antes de rendirte definitivamente intenta algo" "¿Qué...  
  
Draco cerró los ojos verdes, y Harry en su mente pudo ver dibujarse una sala obscura y llena de estantes, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraban en esa misma sala, se habían aparecido en la Sección Prohibida.  
  
Harry sonrió, caminó hasta donde habían sacado un día antes el libro que podría tener algo y lo sacó. Fueron a sentarse y lo hojearon.  
  
-"Oye, no tenemos ni la capa ni la autorización"- le recordó Harry a Malfoy -"Cierto" Accio capa invisible  
  
Y esta apareció sobre la mesa. Una vez cubiertos con la tela plateada, siguieron buscando, hasta encontrar el conjuro que buscaban.  
  
"Double Âmes"  
  
-"¡Bien! ¡Es este" -acertó Harry y Draco leyó:  
  
"Este hechizo data de una antigüedad muy remota. Se cree que tuvo su origen en Tolouse, en la Antigua Francia. Es considerada por muchos magia oscura, ya que algunos la utilizaban con diversos fines, y la gran mayoría sin autorización de la 'segunda persona'. Pero también fue usada por muchos para salvarle la vida a alguien. Se desconoce el objetivo principal de este conjuro, ya que nunca se supo con certeza quién fue su creador. Existe una poción para contrahechizar a Double Âmes:"-a continuación salía la poción- "Otra forma también era usando el Avada Kedavra, por el que moría sólo la persona dueña del cuerpo, quedando la otra alma en este. Luego de unos años el hechizo fue prácticamente olvidado, y muy pocos lo conocen, ya no lo enseñan en las escuelas y figura sólo en libros de Francia, o muy antiguos."  
  
"Las dos almas viven en el mismo cuerpo, y cada una puede controlarlo a su merced. No pueden ocultar ninguno de sus pensamientos, es como si fueran definitivamente uno solo".  
  
-¿No hay más? -preguntó Draco -No, la parte que sigue falta, y es obvio que este libro no se consigue fácilmente. Pero lo bueno es que la poción lleva ingredientes no muy difícil de conseguir, aunque aquí dice que se pueden llevar hasta incluso meses en prepararse.  
  
-Pero te olvidas un pequeñísimo detallito Harry "¿Cuál?" Aquí dice claramente que necesitamos el cuerpo de la segunda alma, no las cenizas ¡Mierda, tienes razón! ¿Y ahora qué haremos?  
  
-¿No te parece que tendríamos que consultarle al profesor Dumbledore? ¡NO! ¿Por qué no?..... "¡Shhh!" -lo hizo callar Draco para sus adentros.  
  
Había entrado alguien, era una chica que entraba con una autorización en la mano. Estaba tarareando una canción, sin tener la menos idea que allí a su lado había un chico (o dos.)  
  
-"¡Es Hermione!" "¿Ella no nos puede ayudar?" "No lo había pensado, pero es buena idea".  
  
-¡Herm! -habló Harry sacándose la capa. La chica pegó un gritito y giró hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Me asustaste tarado! ¿Estabas con la capa invisible? Seguro que no tienes autorización para estar aquí ¡Eso es en ontra de las reglas!  
  
-Lo sé ¡Baja el volumen! Necesito que nos ayudes en algo, es importante.  
  
-¿De qué se trata? Espera...¿Dijiste "nos ayudes"? ¿A ti y a quién más, a Ronnie?  
  
-No, no Ron, a mi y a Draco -le corrigió Harry parándose y poniendo cara seria.  
  
-¿Qué?? ¿De qué hablas Harry? ¡Malfoy está muerto! -le dijo ella mirándolo confundida  
  
-No, no lo está. Él está vivo....dentro de mí.  
  
**********************************  
  
N/A: ¡Hola!! Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, perdonen por haberme tardado tanto en escribirlo, es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Bueno, aquí está.  
  
Que anden bien, cuídense!!!!!  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	6. Regreso al Pasado

Disclaimer: Nop, no son míos los personajes.  
  
DOS EN UNO  
  
6° Regreso al Pasado VI  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien Harry??? Podrías repetir eso, por favor...  
  
-Que Draco Malfoy está vivo dentro de mí.  
  
-¿Estás diciendo que el espíritu de Malfoy está dentro de tu cuerpo? -preguntó burlonamente Hermione levantando una ceja. -¡No me digas!  
  
-¡Es en serio sangre suci....-Harry se llevó una mano a la boca.  
  
-Ya no me afectan esas estupideces, además tu también eres un sangre sucia, por si no lo sabías, Harry -le contestó ella.  
  
-Mira Hermione, no sé cómo hacer para explicarte, o para que me creas, pero es verdad ¿Acaso no me vas a creer? ¡Escúchame, please!  
  
-Está bien, haré el intento -le respondió cruzándose de brazos y masticando el chicle con superioridad. Era obvio que no le creía nada.  
  
-¡Vete al dem... Está bien, te explicaré. Cuando yo estuve esa noche entre los mortífagos, ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Aja -dijó ella, aunque esta vez su expresión se suavizó un poco.  
  
-Bueno, antes que mataran a Draco, yo conjuré un hechizo que me enseñó Fleur cuando era la profesora de DCAO. Se llama Double Âmes. El alma de Draco se transfirió a mi cuerpo, antes que muriera.  
  
Hermione estaba apunto de hacer algún comentario, pero se abstuvo. Harry nunca le había mentido, hasta ahora. Y ella recordaba muy bien cuando Harry le había preguntado a Fleur si existía algún conjuro para poder estar dentro de la mente de alguien y poder leer sus pensamientos, y a ella sólo se le había ocurrido ese. Y además, estaba segura que Harry nunca bromearía en un día como el que había tenido, luego de perder un partido de Quidditch.  
  
Entonces era verdad lo que decía su amigo. Pero...le era muy difícil creerlo, o aceptarlo.  
  
-Yo...Harry yo....  
  
-Ya lo sé, es una locura, pero te pedidos por favor que nos ayudes, tienes que ayudarnos Herm -le dijo Harry, mientras Draco colocaba en el rostro de Harry una expresión lastimosa y angelical.  
  
-E...está bien, pero que quede claro que lo hago sólo por ti. - aclaró  
  
-Como quieras, Granger, sólo ayúnanos, ¿quieres?  
  
-¡Lo haré si dejas de comportarte así Malfoy!  
  
-Ok ¬¬... -Ejem, ¿ya han buscado un libro por lo menos? -preguntó algo nerviosa.  
  
Draco le pasó el libro francés. Ella lo abrió en la parte que Harry había dejado marcado.  
  
-Aquí está todo..., y los ingredientes no son muy difíciles, el problema es que la poción tardará lo suyo en prepararse...  
  
-¡Ese no es el problema, Granger!  
  
Hermione lo miró disgustada.  
  
-¡El problema es que no tenemos mi cuerpo, maldita sea!  
  
-¡Baja tu tono Malfoy! ¡Te estoy ayudando estúpido!  
  
-¡Ya dejen las estupideces ustedes dos! "Draco, Hermione sólo nos está ayudando, y si la conocieras como yo sabrías que si sigues con esto se irá y no nos ayudará nada" "Ok, está bien, pero espero que valga la pena". -Lo siento Herm, es que no puedo controlarlo.  
  
-Está bien Harry...bueno ¿y qué haremos si no tenemos el cuerpo de Draco?  
  
-Malfoy para ti...  
  
Ella lo ignoró, y siguió mirando a los ojos de Harry, estaba segura que esa expresión que se mostraba en ese momento en ellos, era pura y exclusivamente de su amigo.  
  
-Me parece que tendríamos que decirle a Dumbledore...-sugirió Hermione poniendo cara seria.  
  
-Si, supongo que tienes razón...¡NO! ¡No le diremos nada a ese viejo!  
  
-¿Por qué, Malfoy?  
  
-¡No le diremos! -dijo cortante, y la expresión de Harry pasó a ser definitivamente una de Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Ok, ok, no le diremos -respondió Hermione.  
  
-"¡Mierda, si Lupin estuviera aquí seguro podría ayudarnos!...Lupin...tercer año...recuerdo cuando ayudamos al hipogrifo de Hagrid a escapar...¿Cómo lo hicimos? Ah, si, con el giratiempos de Hermione, recuerdo que me vi en el reflejo del lago y pensé que era mi padre..." Mierda Harry, ¿siempre piensas cosas así de estúpidas?...espera...¡No son estúpidas! ¿De qué giratiempos hablabas? ¿Todavía lo tienen?  
  
Hermione se quedó callada un rato, intentando entender lo que había dicho Draco...  
  
-¡Si! ¡Tienes razón! ¡El giratiempos! ¡Eres un genio Draco...o Harry...bueno, como sea!  
  
Harry reaccionó, había pasado por alto sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Todavía lo tienes Hermione?- preguntó Harry esperanzado.  
  
-Si, pero sólo puedo retroceder hasta 48 horas  
  
-¡Mierda! ¿Y Licius cuándo vino? ¿Hace como 4 días, no? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Si..., e incluso hace más días...-dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza  
  
-¿Pero no hay otros más potentes? -preguntó Harry ahora.  
  
-Si, pero debes pedirlo en el Ministerio.  
  
-¿Y no lo hizo así la profesora McGonagall?  
  
-Si, pero con ella hicieron una excepción -le respondió.  
  
-¿Y si les decimos la razón por la que lo queremos? -insistió su amigo.  
  
-¿Crees que te lo darían para salvar la vida de UN chico? ¿Ah, Harry? ¿Eso piensas? ¡No pueden andar prestando los giratiempos para salvar todas las putas vidas que se pierden en el mundo! ¡Si fuera así de fácil ahora estaríamos en la clase de Pociones con Snape, y Draco molestándonos desde atrás y en el verano irías con tus padres de vacaciones!  
  
-Ok...ok..., ¡mierda Hermione, no te pongas así! -le dijo Harry algo molesto.  
  
-Uh...lo siento Harry, es que es más difícil de lo que piensas.  
  
-Oigan, ¿podrían dejar de ser tan infantiles, por lo menos un momento? -se quejó Draco  
  
-¿De qué hablas? -habló molesta la voz de la chica.  
  
-Si no se hubieran estado deteniendo en detalles estúpidos, ridículos e idiotas ya habríamos recuperado mi cuerpo y ya estaríamos juntando los ingredientes para la poción "¿De qué mierda hablas Draco?"  
  
-¡No necesitamos retroceder hasta el día en el que Harry conjuró el jodido hechizo! ¡Sólo tenemos que retroceder un maldito día, porque me cremaron ayer!  
  
-¡Tienes razón Draco! - dijo Hermione sonriendo  
  
-Para ti Malfoy...  
  
-¬¬  
  
-"¡Vaya Draco, eres brillante" -bufido- "¡Maldita sea, no me alaben, sólo no me dejé llevar por cualquier pendejada como ustedes!" "Como sea..." "¬¬"  
  
-Ok, sólo espérenme, regreso enseguida, debo ir a buscar el giratiempos  
  
-Está bien, llévate el libro que viniste a sacar -le aconsejó Draco  
  
-Ah, y no se queden aquí, será mejor que vayan a...no sé..., ah si, al baño en el que preparamos lo que ya sabes Harry -les dijo Hermione, antes de salir de la Sección Prohibida.  
  
-"¿A dónde quiere que vallamos?" "Al baño de chicas que está en el tercer piso, está deshabilitado" "Ok, espero que tengas razón" "Vaya, recuerdo cuando fuimos a preparar la poción multijugos cuando creíamos que Malfoy era el que había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos" "¡¿Qué tú qué?!" "¡Mierda, deja de leer mi mente" "¡Y tú deja de pensar cosas que no quieres que yo me entere. Pero ahora explícame...¿Para qué la poción multijugos? ¿Qué hicieron con ella? ¿En serio pensabas que yo había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos?  
  
-"Si, y nos transformamos en Crabbe y Goyle y fuimos a la torre de Slytherin a ver si podíamos sacarte algo" -pensó Harry sin poder evitarlo - ¿¡Qué!? "Si, bueno, en realidad pensaba que eras tú, perdóname ^^U" "Jajajaja, hay, estás mal Potter"  
  
*****************  
  
Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habían logrado recuperar el cuerpo de Draco. Les había costado un poco Aparecerse en la mansión de los abuelos de Draco, con la capa de Invisibilidad, y buscar la habitación en la que se llevaría a cabo la cremación. Al final habían dado con ella. La casa estaba llena de personas, aunque menos de las que hubieran sido en otra ocasión. Faltaban muchos de los mortífagos que faltaban siempre a las ceremonias que se llevaban a cabo en la Mansión Malfoy, todos habían huido hacia otro lugar, y de allí no se moverían, hasta que su Señor recobrara fuerzas.  
  
Draco se había sorprendido bastante cuando entre las personas había visto a Blaise Zabini, solo, aislado, sentado en un sillón, con la mirada perdida. No estaba llorando, pero era muy notorio que le estaba doliendo la muerte de Draco, y más porque sabía que él era un cobarde, y no se había animado a oponerse a su padre, que en cualquier momento aparecería y se lo llevaría con los demás. Draco en cambio, se había mantenido fiel y firme a su decisión, y no le había importado el precio que tuvo que pagar sólo por elegir él mismo su propio destino.  
  
Draco había llevado a las rastras, literalmente, a Harry hacia el lugar al que se encontraba Blaise, y habían estado un rato ahí sentados, junto a él. No se dejaron ver, pero de todos modos el chico de ojos negros se sintió algo más reconfortado, y una extraña expresión, que como en todos los Slytherins siempre es difícil de descifrar, se dibujó en su rostro moreno.  
  
-"Ya vamos Draco, déjalo, estará bien" "Mmmm, supongo que tienes razón Potter. Vamos, debemos recuperar mi cuerpo antes que sea tarde"  
  
Draco echó una última mirada al chico de cabellos castaños.  
  
-"Hay Blaise, se ve tan patético con esa expresión trágica" "Yo creo ke se ve bastante sexy...."  
  
-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Harry?" "¡NO! No quise decir eso, no sé de dónde salió ¡En serio, no sé de dónde salió!" "Jajaja, ya, comparto mi mente contigo ¿sabes?..., no puedes ocultarme nada" "Mierda, está bien. ¡¿Qué no puedo tener algo de intimidad con mis propios pensamientos?!"  
  
-"No eres el único, tú también puedes ver todo lo que yo pienso" "Hmm..." "Vaya, quién lo hubiera imaginado. Pobres todas tus admiradoras Harry, siempre sacudiendo sus pechos enfrente tuyo, o meneando su trasero frente al gran Harry Potter, y en vano...pobres." "Cierra la boca idiota"  
  
Comenzaron a caminar hacia una pequeña habitación, con muros fríos y oscuros,en la que aún no había nadie. En el centro había una camilla de mármol gris. El cuerpo de Draco se encontraba ahí.  
  
-"¡Ahí está mi cuerpo! ¡Rayos! ¿Quién me puso esos zapatos?"  
  
Se acercaron al cuerpo. Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, en su mano derecha sostenía la varita. No se parecía en nada a un muerto. Su rostro mostraba una expresión tranquila, con las cejas levemente fruncidas, los labios entreabiertos. Algunos cabellos que parecían plata líquida bajo el brillo de las antorchas le cubrían la frente. Se veía perfecto, incluso parecía estar descansando, como si en cualquier momento los párpados pudieran abrirse, dejando ver los esos ojos grises, que seguro ahora tenían su penetrante y seductor brillo apagado, pero de seguro seguirían siendo hermosos.  
  
-"Vaya, perece que Malfoy seguirá siendo hermoso incluso estando bajo tierra" -dejó escapar Harry, sin siquiera haber tenido tiempo de darse cuenta -"Eso es muy cierto Harry"  
  
-"¡Hay, rayos! Quise decir...estemmm, yo ...que tú...yo, soy un estúpido...V.V" -sólo dijo Harry desistiendo de poder explicarle a Draco, sin siquiera haber tenido previsto lo que dijo él mismo.  
  
Luego de eso se habían materializado con el cuerpo, en el baño de chicas en el que habían quedado de juntarse con Hermione. Allí la chica había hechizado al cadáver de Draco para que no...., bueno ya saben lo que les pasa a los muertos luego de un tiempo.  
  
Y ahí se encontraban, sentados en el piso medio húmedo, con un cadáver sentado junto a ellos con aspecto de estar soñando tranquilamente, un libro sacado de contrabando de la biblioteca, un caldero viejo que fue el único de ese tamaño que había, algunos ingredientes, y Harry con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.  
  
-¿Qué haremos conmigo? ¿No me dejarán aquí, cierto? -preguntó Draco  
  
-No, claro que no, es que...no sé donde dejaremos tu cuerpo.  
  
-¿No puedes llevártelo a tu habitación de Premio Anual?, allí nadie lo encontrará -sugirió Harry -¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No dejaré que me dejen solo en una habitación con ella!  
  
-No se qué es lo que insinúas, pero a mí tampoco me gustaría la idea de dormir junto a un muerto, y menos si eres TU ¿Entiendes Harry?  
  
-¿Y entonces?  
  
-Yo puedo cuidarlo -habló una tercera voz (la de Draco no cuenta porque suena como la de Harry)  
  
-¡Mirttle! ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Hermione molesta, al ver al fantasma salir de entre los muros de pierda.  
  
-¿Qué qué hago aquí? ¡Yo vivo aquí estúpida! ¿Qué hacen USTEDES dos aquí? -dijo gritando- ¡Ya me cansé de que siempre usen mi baño para hacer sus estúpidas pociones, sin siquiera pedirme permiso antes! -hizo una pausa, seguida de una exclamación -¡Es él! ¿Está dormido?  
  
-¿Ah? -preguntó Hermione algo confundida -¿Quién, Malfoy? N, no está mu... - codazo de Harry -¡Auch! Si, si está dormido.  
  
El fantasma voló hasta donde se encontraba Draco, tenía una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro regordete, y un pequeño rubor plateado cubría sus mejillas. Estiró un brazo y tocó (o intentó) la mejilla del rubio.  
  
Se holló un ruido sordo que salió de la garganta de Harry.  
  
-"¡Noooo! ¡Sácala, no quiero que esa me toque!" "¡Déjala Draco! No te puede tocar, además, así nos dejará en paz, sino es capaz de ir y decirle a Filch" "¡Shit!, está bien"  
  
-Ok, ahora sólo necesitamos saber en dónde pondremos el cuerpo de Draco -siguió Hermione, luego de asegurarse que Mirttle no hacía otra cosa más que mirar a Draco con fascinación.  
  
-Mmmmm, ¿un hechizo reductor? -habló Draco con voz de "soyelúnicoquepiensaquí".  
  
-¡Buena idea! -lo apoyó Hermione, sin estar muy segura de cuál de los dos había hablado -Pero nunca duran mucho tiempo...  
  
-¡Entonces simplemente lo usemos para llevar mi cuerpo hasta la pieza de Potter, en dónde pensaremos con más detenimiento qué es lo que podemos hacer con él ¿Ok? -más bien ordenó Draco en vez de sugerir.  
  
-Ok, bueno yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la biblioteca, mañana seguiremos buscando los ingredientes que faltan y comenzaremos a preparar la poción -luego de decir esto, Hermione caminó hasta la puerta.  
  
-¿Herm?  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-No le digas nada a Ron, ¿quieres?  
  
-No te preocupes por eso -le aseguró y se alejó bajando las escaleras.  
  
-¿Crees en su palabra? Pues claro, es mi amiga, si la conocieras mejor sabrías que es más fiel incluso de lo que yo merezco.  
  
Se aseguraron de que las cosas que ya habían juntado quedaran bien escondidas en el último de los cubículos. Luego encogieron en cuerpo del rubio, para el desagrado de Mirttle. Harry se guardó al 'Minidraco' en el bolsillo cuidadosamente, y salió por la vieja puerta del sanitario.  
  
Los dos sonrieron mientras bajaban las escaleras, hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, ya faltaba poco para que todo regresara a la normalidad.  
  
FIN  
  
***************************  
  
N/A: ¡Nooo!!! ¡Mentira! No termina aquí. Bueno, me gustaría que me dijeran qué les pareció, por favor, dejen reviews, se los pido.  
  
Ah, otra cosa: no me maten por esos detallitos que se le escapan a Harry. Ah, y tal vez haya slash en los capítulos que siguen, así que espero no desilusionar a las que no les gustan estas historias, I'm sorry.  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	7. Complicaciones

Disclaimer: bla bla bla dice la señora Patacuá  
  
N/A: Hola! Me alegra ke les haya gustado el capítulo ¿A sí ke algunas pensaron ke lo iba a dejar así? Bueno, gracias por todos los reviews. Jeje, bueno aquí les va el siguiente.  
  
DOS EN UNO  
  
7°Complicaciones  
  
Harry se paró frente al retrato, y allí se quedó, sin decir la contraseña.  
  
-"¿Y?" "No, es que no tengo muchas ganas de entrar luego de lo que pasó en el partido" "Yo tampoco, pues a mí también me golpearán, ¿qué hacemos?" "¿No podemos simplemente aparecernos en mi cuarto?" "Si fuera tan simple, ¿no crees que Voldemort ya habría pensado en eso? ¡Claro que no podemos aparecernos ahí dentro!"  
  
-"Está bien ¬¬, tú que eres tan inteligente ¿qué harías?" "Pues, simplemente entraría y los miraría tan fríamente, para que se convenzan que alguien puede salir lastimado si me dirige la palabra siquiera" "¿Ah?" "Pero por lo visto tú no puedes mirar así" "¿Entonces qué recomiendas?" "Que entres y le des una piña al primero que te hable, aunque sólo diga 'hola"  
  
-"Jajajaja. Como quieras" -respondió Harry a la voz que hablaba en su cabeza. Le parecía gracioso el modo en el que hablaba Draco, intentaba llevarle la contra, pero dentro de su mente era difícil ocultar que a una parte de su ser le caía bien el Slytherin.  
  
Finalmente Draco dijo la contraseña, ya cansado de esperar a Harry que no se decidía, no sin antes taparse lo más que pudo con la gruesa capa. La sala común estaba llena de personas, ya que era sábado, no todos estaban de muy buen humor luego de la derrota, pero la mayoría hablaba animadamente. Nadie notó los ojos esmeralda, los cabellos negros, ni la túnica escarlata de Quidditch que se encontraban escondidos bajo la capa negra. Subieron las escaleras, sin que nadie les prestara mucha atención.  
  
Abrieron la puerta ya más aliviados por su suerte. Genial, no había nadie en la habitación de los de 7°. Harry caminó hasta su cama y acostó delicadamente el cuerpo de Draco en la almohada, que le quedaba como el campo de Quidditch para su talla.  
  
-"Me parece que tendríamos que dejarlo aquí con un hechizo para las cortinas, así nadie lo ve cuando crezca, y si es posible con la capa invisible" "Mmmm, tienes razón Draco"  
  
Draco colocó el hechizo en las cortinas luego de cerrarlas, y también hechizó la cama para que fuera mucho más amplia por dentro (sin que se notase por fuera), ya que era demasiado pequeña para los dos cuerpos, cuando el suyo se hiciera más grande. Luego Harry sacó un libro de botánica y se acostó para estudiar (colocando su cabeza al lado del pequeño cuerpo del rubio), ya que tenían una evaluación luego de unos días, y bastante extensa.  
  
-"Los pétalos de la rosa negra poseen grandes poderes mágicos. Su espécimen se encuentra en lugares oscuros, cerrados y húmedos, en bosques especialmente. Crecen en forma solitaria, y pueden llegar a formar un rosal sólo si se la planta al lado de una rosa común, aunque su color se mezcla con el de su compañera, y su magia no es tan potente así. Es mayormente utilizada para la elaboración de pocio...."  
  
Harry abrió bien grande los ojos. Tragó saliva. Ahora se encontraba un poco más arriva, y podía sentir claramente otro cuerpo debajo del suyo. Giró la cabeza, y se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de Draco.  
  
-"¡Oh, no!" -pensó Harry.  
  
El Slytherin se incorporó de un salto con una expresión de sorpresa y algo de desagrado en el rostro.  
  
-"¡Rayos Potter!" -le gritó en su mente  
  
-¡Yo no tengo la culpa idiota! -se defendió Harry, y los dos pudieron sentir el calor subiendo a las mejillas. -¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que a tu maldito cuerpo se le diera la gana de agrandarse en este momento? Y...para colmo, teniendo en mi trasero tu...emmm...tu....  
  
-Te comprendo, ¿y ahora? -le preguntó acostándose nuevamente, lejos de su cuerpo.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Pues a la cuestión está -le respondió Draco señalando hacia abajo con la mirada. -"¿Qué le digo?" "No tienes que decir nada Harry..." -y al Gryffindor le pareció que la voz de Draco se oyó más sensual que lo normal en su mente.  
  
-No se tú, pero yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, lee tu librito si quieres "¿Draco qué....?" -no pudo seguir hablando, ya que la mano del Slytherin ya se encontraba en su entrepierna, tomando con firmeza su erección. Harry arqueó la espalda involuntariamente, y Draco sonrió.  
  
Luego de unos instantes, el pantalón se encontraba tirado en una esquina de la cama. Ahora la mano movida por Draco acariciaba con la punta del dedo por encima de la tela de los bóxers. Ahora fue Harry el que se los quitó, quedando sólo con la túnica escarlata arriva.  
  
-¡Oh Draco! -fue lo que salió de Harry, en un gemido muy bajo, cuando una mando que el no controlaba se cerró alrededor de su erección y comenzó a moverse de arriva hacia abajo. Draco era genial, sus movimientos eran totalmente acertados y precisos. Ahora eran los dos los que lanzaban suspiros y gemidos apagados, al azar. Harry simplemente disfrutaba lo que Draco estaba haciendo, ya que no era él el que movía la mano, simplemente sentía.  
  
Antes siquiera de darse cuenta, Harry había cerrado los ojos, y en la oscuridad de su mente, y no pudieron evitar visualizar algunas imágenes, nada decentes, de las cuales los dos eran protagonistas.  
  
Harry no podía evitarlo, se imaginaba con Draco, y no precisamente con su "alma" dentro de él, y esto también podía verlo el Slytherin, a quién no parecía importarle esto en absoluto, es más parecía disfrutar.  
  
Draco siguió con los movimientos, que ahora no eran tan suaves, pero si más rítmicos. Ahora el Slytherin metió una mano por debajo de la túnica, acariciando la piel ahora sudada y caliente (sin dejar de ser suave) de Harry. El Chico que Vivió (N/A: bueno, ahora son dos, pero ya saben de quién hablo) suspiró sin abrir los ojos, quería seguir sumido y disfrutando de esa fantasía que su mente estaba creando.  
  
"El rubio besando y acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, y él retorciéndose de placer bajo su toque, casi indefenso"  
  
Draco abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la excitante visión del miembro de Harry erguido ante él, acompañado con los rápidos movimientos de su mano.  
  
"Malfoy besando suavemente la punta de su pene, y luego envolviéndolo completamente con la boca, lamiendo y succionando".  
  
Los dos se excitaron aún más por esta visión, y Draco aumentó el ritmo, de una manera que incluso impresionó (y llevó a las nubes) a Harry, ya que él nunca lo había hecho tan rápido. Los dos comenzaron a gemir, cada vez más fuerte, a medida que el clímax se acercaba. Y luego los dos sintieron el cuerpo de Harry venirse, susurrando sus nombres dentro de la mente.  
  
Y así se quedaron. Aún con la respiración algo agitada, recostados en la cama. El cuerpo de Draco seguía allí, al lado del moreno, con esa expresión de total armonía.  
  
-Draco...yo... -comenzó Harry sin siquiera tener idea de lo que quería. -Lo sé Harry, es extraño, pero a mi también me gustó.  
  
Un rubor subió a las mejillas de Harry, que ahora estaba sonriendo.  
  
-Vamos a bañarnos, desde el partido de Quidditch que estamos mugrientos -exigió Draco. Luego abrió las cortinas de par en par. No había nadie en la habitación, y era de esperarse, los sábados a la mañana luego de un partido todos se encontraban disfrutando del descanso.  
  
Antes de dirigirse al baño se aseguraron que las cortinas estaban totalmente selladas, y que no habría ningún paro cardíaco ni gritos histéricos si alguien veía el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy 'durmiendo' en la cama de Harry Potter.  
  
Los dos disfrutaron del baño, que les sirvió para despejar un poco la mente. Salieron de la ducha, y estaban recogiendo la ropa del piso cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y un pelirrojo bastante apurado entró por ella.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó algo confundido -¡Ponte algo, quieres!  
  
-En primer lugar, se toca antes de entrar. En segundo, tengo todo el derecho de bañarme sin ropa -le respondió Draco algo ofendido por la actitud de Ron.  
  
-Como quieras -le dijo este, pasándole una toalla que Harry se colocó alrededor de su cintura. -¿Vendrás a comer? -le preguntó a su amigo mientras orinaba sin siquiera importarle que Harry estuviera allí.  
  
-N...no lo sé...supongo qu...que s...si -le respondió, aunque su respuesta había sido segura, pero había sido Draco el que balbuceaba, ante la vista del trasero de Ron, que estaba a espalda de él.  
  
-"¡Eres un pervertido Malfoy! ¡Ron Weasley es mi amigo" "Ok, lo siento, pero mira quién habla. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que despertó a 'Juancito y las Gemelas' cuando mi cuerpo creció debajo de ti" "..."  
  
-No les hagas caso Harry, jugaste muy bien, y ellos no podrían haberlo hecho mejor que tú -le aseguró mientras se acercaba a él y se lavaba la cara y las manos.  
  
-Hmmmm, tal vez tengas razón. Pero me siento horrible al saber que ese era mi último partido. Ojalá que Slytherin le dé su merecido a ese hijo de puta de Justin -dijo escupiendo este nombre.  
  
-¿Ahora apoyas a Slytherin? -dijo Ron con algo de incredulidad mientras salían del baño.  
  
-Bueno...yo..., es que no podría soportar que ese estúpido Hufflepuff gane la copa de las casas.  
  
-¿Y si soportarías que la gane Blaise Zabini?  
  
-Oh, vamos Ron, no es que quiera eso, es sólo que...  
  
-Bien, como sea, pero no creo que le puedan ganar sin Draco Malfoy como Golpeador.  
  
Draco se sorprendió un poco por esto, pero Harry no le hizo caso, y siguió con la tarea de colocarse la ropa en su debido lugar. Luego de esto los dos (tres) bajaron las escaleras, dispuestos a almorzar.  
  
-Oye Harry...olvida lo que te dije esta mañana, y en especial no les prestes atención lo que digan Andrew, Dean, Aaron ni ningún otro, ¿entendido? -habló Ron cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y muchas de las miradas se giraron hacia él.  
  
Pero Harry tenía otras cosas en mente. Todavía recordaba lo acontecido hacía un rato atrás, con Malfoy....  
  
***********  
  
Harry se encontraba caminando hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, había pasado casi toda la tarde en el pequeño y apestoso baño de Mirttle, preparando la poción. Iba solo, ya que Hermione había ido a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para Ron, que tenía que recuperar Herbología el lunes. Estaba bastante agotado, Draco y Hermione no se habían estado llevando a las mil maravillas. Incluso varias veces su amiga se enojó con él mismo, ya que le era algo difícil reconocer a quién hablaba. Necesitaba llegar y acostarse. Él se había levantado un poco más tarde que Draco, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado para ambos.  
  
Luego de decir la contraseña, pasó por el agujero del retrato. La sala común estaba repleta de alumnos de todo los cursos, jugando, hablando, disfrutando del sábado a la noche. Muchos le devolvieron la mirada con veneno, pero Draco hizo cara de no darle importancia.  
  
Buscó entre la multitud a Ron, no se veía por allí. Hacía mucho que no jugaba al snap explosivo, o al ajedrez mágico con su amigo, y la verdad le hacía falta algo como eso ahora, y el sueño parecía haberse esfumado. Seguramente el pelirrojo se encontraba en el cuarto, así que subió las escaleras con rapidez. Al llegar efectivamente, se encontró con Ron. Estaba tendido en la cama, leyendo una revista de Quidditch.  
  
-Hola Ron, ¿todo bien? -le preguntó sentándose a los pies de la cama.  
  
-Hola Harry. Pues...supongo que estoy bien ¿Y cómo anduviste hoy tú? ¿Te divertiste?  
  
-No mucho  
  
-Pensé que podríamos haber pasado la tarde juntos, haciendo algo entretenido, pero te borraste luego del almuerzo -le dijo, con algo de pesadumbre, sin apartar la vista de la revista.  
  
-Estemmm, es que...tenía algo que hacer...-le respondió Harry sintiéndose algo culpable.  
  
-Yo podría haberte ayudado, ¿no crees?  
  
-Pues...., supongo...  
  
-Pero seguro Hermione ayudó más -habló Ron, y su voz sonaba aislada y monótona.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó estaba vez Draco  
  
-Es que, Hermione tampoco pasó la tarde conmigo, al parecer ella también tenía 'cosas que hacer' -le dijo, y estaba vez lo miró, de manera penetrante.  
  
-¿Qué insinúas Ron? -preguntó Harry algo confundido, pero a la vez preocupado, nunca sabía de qué manera podía reaccionar Ron Weasley.  
  
-¡No te hagas el que no sabes nada! -Estalló de repente, sentándose también -¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpido?  
  
-Ron...no...espera...  
  
-¡Dean me dijo que los vio hoy juntos en la biblioteca, y luego salir del baño en el que hicimos la poción multijugos, el baño de Mirttle! ¡Y esta tarde se borran los dos, luego del almuerzo, y tú apareces recién! ¿Estuvieron toda la tarde juntos, eh? ¿¡Y qué me dices de los 'besitos' que le diste la otra vez en el almuerzo!?  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Espera, estás entendiendo todo mal! -intentó explicarle Harry, pero el pelirrojo parecía estar fuera de control.  
  
-¡Oh claro, el gran Harry Potter siempre tiene que tenerlo todo para él! ¿Y ahora quieres a Hermione, no? -gritó parándose, a la par de Harry.  
  
Harry no sabía qué hacer o decir, pero al parecer Draco estaba bastante complacido de ver a Ron molesto, y no pudo evitar que se notara.  
  
-¿De qué te ríes idiota? -le gritó Ron, más enfadado aún, y luego lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica, levantándolo, y dejándolo inmóvil, contra uno de los muros.  
  
Harry gimió, le había dolido el golpe.  
  
-Te lo advierto Potter, como te vuelvas a acercar a Hermione te juro que....  
  
Pero no pudo continuar, porque Draco había unido los labios de Harry a los del otro Gryffindor, en un beso que ahogó la advertencia. Ron no tubo reacción alguna, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, en completaconfusión. Draco no había podido evitarlo, siempre le había gustado hacer enojara Ronald Weasley, pero ahora teniéndolo tan cerca, se había dado cuenta no sólo le complacía verlo enojado, sino que también le encantaba...  
  
Draco suspiró al sentir la exquisita sensación de los labios de Ron moviéndose contra los suyos (o por lo menos los que por ahora le pertenecían), aunque fue sólo por un instante, escasos segundas, ya que inmediatamente el pelirrojo se separó de él alarmado.  
  
Harry sólo lo miró, aún confundido sobre lo que acababa de suceder.  
  
-Tú... tú estás demente -le dijo luego se salir como alma que persigue el demonio hacia la puerta del cuarto.  
  
-¡Ron espera! -gritó Harry, y corrió escaleras abajo. Pero no había nadie bajando por las mismas, al parecer Ron se había materializado en algún otro lugar.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste Malfoy?! -gritó en voz alta - "Yo...no sé...es que..."  
  
-¡Él es mi amigo, estúpido! No sé si tú estarás acostumbrado a besar a Zabini o a Crabbe, ¡pero hubieras pensado un poco antes de hacer eso! ¡La situación ya estaba bastante grave, y sólo la empeoraste! ¡No conoces a Ron, es muy terco y pasarán dos años para que me escuche lo que tengo que explicarle y otros dos más para que me perdone!  
  
-"Lo siento Harry, en verdad, perdóname, es sólo que no pudo resistirme, él se ve tan....sexy enojado" -Harry hizo una pequeña pausa, algo sorprendido por las disculpas de Draco, y luego añadió -"¿Y entonces desde primero siempre lo trataste como la verdadera mierda, sólo para deleitarle cuando se enojaba?"  
  
-¡¿Qué?! "No Potter, estás muy confundido. Siempre lo traté así, porque él había podido ser lo que yo no" "¿Ah, si? ¿Qué cosa?" "Tu amigo..., tú me rechazaste cuando te ofrecí mi amistad en el tren, pero lo elegiste a él" "Vaya, vaya. Tienes razón, pero nunca imaginé que aún recordaras eso, y aún menos que tanto te haya importado" "Sip, supongo que es porque nunca nadie me había negado nada, y no estaba acostumbrado" "..." "Otra cosa que se me negó fue el poder decidir sobre mi futuro, o sea, era ser Mortífago, o simplemente no ser nada" "¿Y tú cual de las dos escogiste?"  
  
-"Ninguna. Yo escogí ser solamente Draco"  
  
***************************************  
  
N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, y no les haya ofendido ciertas cositas. ¡Dejen reviews!  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


End file.
